The Final Stand Against Death
by Princess of words
Summary: MK has yet again been chosen to save Moonhaven and is the only one who can. She returns to Moonhaven to help during the Final Stand against Mandrake, but the prophecy states she won't survive, can MK or Nod do anything to change her fate?
1. The Prophecy

Life had never been the same since I came back from the forest. Despite being in constant peril whilst I was there, I wanted more than anything to go back there now. I couldn't stop thinking about their world. I'm Mary-Katherine, but everyone calls me MK. I had been transformed by Queen Tara to save the Forest, but once my mission was complete I had to go back to being a stomper- much to my dismay. I fell in love with the beauty of the forest, the magic of the forest and the life within the forest. Particularly one life, a leafman called Nod. Though I wouldn't admit it, I was falling more and more in love with him each time I saw him. Everything about him was enticing; even his glossy, brown eyes invited me in. But it couldn't work, and the worst thing was I knew that from the moment I returned to my stomper form. Any conversation we had was through a device my dad had created, which didn't exactly complement my appearance, honestly I felt so embarrassed using it but I had no alternative. I would have given anything to go back to the forest and spend just a day with Nod.

* * *

I had spent the day with my dad, he was a professor who had studied the leafmen for years. Recently, he had been trying to create a more efficient type of armour for the leafmen, which meant I had to spend my days collecting materials from the forest to make into tiny suits of armour. But today we had finished the all the suits and decided to test them all. My dad had a cornucopia of weapons from dead boggans piled on the table. I used a magnifying glass to pick out the swords, one for each suit, and placed them in a separate pile. I would be lying if I said it wasn't fun stabbing miniature suits of armour with a blade the size of a toothpick. After we evaluated the suits, one seemed to have considerably less damage than the others, it was made of leaves from a waterlily. The suit was perfect; light enough for the leafmen's agility and speed, and strong enough to reduce the damage inflicted by a weapon. My dad then went on to sketch the 'perfect' armour while I trudged up to my bedroom. I hadn't realized how tired I was until I was lying in my small bed, I found it hard to keep my eyes open against the intense drowsiness I felt. With one last glance at the fairies dancing on the pink wallpaper of my room I let sleep engulf me and I descended into darkness.

* * *

I expected a random meaningless dream like I usually had every other night. But instead my head whirled with what looked like gold glitter, eventually the glitter began to form the familiar face of Queen Tara. Her shimmering form was stunning, she looked like she was made out of pure magic, I felt like the blackness of my mind wasn't worthy to hold such an image. Then she began to speak with a somber expression.  
"MK I'm sorry about invading your dream, but it's the only way I could tell you this message." Her voice had lost it's usual playfulness and was now only filled with sadness.  
"I was told a prophecy about you MK and I'm afraid I must ask for your help in saving the forest again. The prophecy I heard said:  
_'A woman not of leafman blood,_  
_Will be asked to help a world within the wood._  
_The only one who can save them all,_  
_Will transform herself from tall to small._  
_She will return to the forest once again,_  
_To protect the queen and leafmen._  
_She will fight among many in the final stand,_  
_But fall by the blade evil carries at hand._  
_Her decision will protect the man she loves true,_  
_And magic will return to the form it once knew.'_  
I can't expect you to offer your life for a world that isn't yours and it's completely your own decision. But if you choose to go, stand at the edge of the forest at dawn and my magic will transform you. Goodbye MK, I will watch over you." As she said those final words her image faded before returning into the golden glitter.

* * *

Suddenly, I woke up. Perplexed at what had just happened, I threw off the bed sheets and ran into the bathroom, I stared into the mirror convincing myself it was just a dream. I had been fixated on Nod's world so it seemed logical that my mind would come up with a fantasy for me to return there. As quickly as the thoughts had crossed my mind, my reflection in the mirror glittered with gold. I knew then it had been real. I ran downstairs as quick as I could and looked at the ageing grandfather clock. It was 4:12am, dawn was soon and I had a grave decision to make before it arrived. Then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and my father appeared in the doorway looking confused and curious.  
"MK what on earth are you doing up at this time?" He said wearily.  
We sat down and I told him everything that had happened in my dream, he looked extremely concerned when I repeated the prophecy and didn't say a word the whole way through my story. I knew he would believe me, but I also knew a part of him wouldn't want to.  
"You have to do this don't you?" He asked, but he already knew the answer.  
"I can't let the forest die. Or Nod. I can't let them down if I am the only one who can save them. I'm sorry dad I really am but one life compared to hundreds seems pretty insignificant."  
"I will really miss you MK, but I understand, I'm proud of you for doing this." At this he went over to his work bench, picked up something in his hand and brought it to me. After he set it on the table I gazed in awe. It was the waterlily leaf armour, but a new model for a leafwoman. It had been silver plated and had been engraved with intricate flowers, but the most striking feature was the stone at the centre of the chest, a large diamond.  
"I made it after you went to bed for the Queen, but I want you to have it to help protect you, it's the least I can do. It's almost dawn you had better go. I love you MK, try to come home alive." I swear I saw his eyes brimming with tears.  
I raced into my room and abducted a doll from the play house that resided in the corner, I pulled her white dress off and rushed back downstairs to the door. I ran outside to see the dark of the night battling with the blazing light of the sun. I got to the edge of the forest just in time for dawn. I had only been stationary for a couple of seconds, when gold glitter started attaching itself to my skin. After a few seconds of being a human star the glitter dispersed and I was left no bigger than the doll I had been holding minutes ago, and I looked upon the forest looming above me, dress in one arm armour in the other.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. This was my first ever story and chapter so any positive comments will be extremely appreciated, thank you for reading!


	2. My Warm Welcome

It had been almost three months since I had been this size. It took a while to adjust to my surroundings. Trees stood high above me, I could hardly make out the blue sky through the thick canopy of leaves, but some rays of escaped light touched my face. For the first time fear swept over me, I knew this was all real. But the fear was quickly overwhelmed when I realized I would soon see Nod and be able to have a normal conversation with him. Suddenly, I heard a rustle in a nearby tree, my eyes instinctively darted to the source of the noise. Another rustle occurred in the same tree and before I could figure out where it was coming from a hummingbird emerged from a branch. But this wasn't an ordinary hummingbird, it was a leafman's hummingbird. My heart skipped in excitement expecting Nod to be riding towards me. However, when the bird landed gracefully beside me, I discovered it wasn't Nod- it was Ronin. Disappointment waved over me, but it was quickly dispelled by Ronin's smile. I hadn't seen him in a long time and I was glad to see him again. Apparently so was he, I approached him and he allowed me to clasp my arms around him.  
"It's great to see you Ronin, it feels like it's been forever!" I explained after releasing him from my grasp.  
"You too MK! On a more urgent note, the Queen said you would be here and to bring you straight to the palace." He answered and gestured for me to mount the restless bird by his side.  
On the journey to the palace we talked about the new peace that had remained in the forest since Mandrake's defeat. Ronin kept talking about how the leafmen now had nothing to do but train constantly, and if I wasn't mistaken it sounded as though he was bored. Eventually, we reached the palace. It looked like a fairy tale palace from the stories I read as a child, except the walls were white and the roof was gold. It shimmered in the sunlight, I had never seen a building as beautiful as this. Somehow flowers grew up the walls which I could only guess was due to the Queen's magic. Ronin led me toward the large doors, I noticed they were engraved with flowers, just like my armour was. He pushed them open to reveal a marble hall and standing in the middle was the Queen. She had only been a young girl when I last saw her, now she seemed older and wiser. She glided towards us.  
"MK we need to talk." She stated solemnly.

* * *

I followed the Queen to a smaller room along with Ronin. The room looked like the palace library because hundreds of books lined in the walls in wooden bookcases. A large pile of scrolls rested on a regal desk in front of a window. She wondered to the desk, then turned to face me and Ronin. Surprisingly, she began to speak instead of questioning me, which was why I presumed I was there.  
"I had a dream last night of the former Queen, Tara. She appeared and told me Mandrake would escape his tree prision and only one person could save us- you. Then she told me the prophecy. She said if you decided to help you would be waiting at the edge of the forest at dawn. I am so grateful to you MK for helping the forest, your bravery is beyond measure." The Queen said with admiration in her eyes. I noticed when the Queen had mentioned Tara, Ronin had flinched and I knew it couldn't be easy being reminded of the love he lost.  
"What do I have to do, your majesty?" I asked politely, secretly hoping I could leave as soon as possible to see Nod.  
"Me and Ronin have discussed this at length. We decided it would be best if you train with Ronin during the day, so you can build up your fighting skills, until we notice a change in Mandrake's tree. In the meantime Nod and Grub will take over the training of the leafmen." Instantly my eyes lit up involuntarily and unfortunately Ronin noticed this change in my expression. Concern washed over his face and I was bewildered as to why.  
"There is a room in the palace where you can stay, when the time comes you will be the Queen's personal protector so we need you close by. I will escort you to your room." Ronin told me before striding out the room.

* * *

We climbed the marble stairs in silence, something felt wrong. Had I offended him with something I said? We reached a silver door and he opened it to reveal the most beautiful room I had seen. The walls were pale blue with paintings of birds and flowers, all the furniture was silver and had been molded into vines and white curtains draped over a huge window which took up almost all the wall. Amazed at my surroundings I had forgotten about Ronin who stood in the corner with a stern expression. I was about to ask 'what had I done' but he broke the silence before I even opened my mouth.  
"What about Nod?" He asked cautiously.  
"I was going to go look for him now." I replied happily, knowing I would soon be in his arms, the one place I felt content.  
"That's not what I meant. You know how the prophecy ends for you, doesn't he have the right to know?" At his words my common sense rushed back. Nod would be heartbroken if I told him I was going to die, or even worse, would he try to stop me and make me go back? I couldn't hurt him like that. I had only one other choice and it seemed the most humane to me. I couldn't tell him so I had to distance myself from him.  
"I'm not going to tell him. He doesn't deserve to watch me die." I explained firmly.  
"MK, if I knew Tara was going to die on that day, our last week together would have been very different, I would have made sure of that. Shouldn't Nod be allowed to choose how he spends his final days with you?" I could see pain in his eyes imploring me to see this his way but I knew I was right.  
"But wouldn't you have tried to stop her going to pick that bud. This is something I have to do and I can't let him try to convince me to save myself and let him die." Tears were now cascading down my face, I felt my heart physically shatter into a million pieces at my own wisdom. I couldn't let Nod get closer to me, I had to ignore him to make my death easier so he wouldn't care about me as much. This was going to be difficult. Every fiber of my being wanted to find him and hug him but it was for his own good. I had to remind myself of that. With that I stormed out of the room not wanting to continue this conversation.

* * *

Please review and thank you for reading!


	3. Countdown Begins

At that moment I only had one thing on my mind. To escape everyone and everything, to find a sanctuary to clear my head. I strode out of the palace and followed a stone path that led to the training arena for the leafmen. I know what you are thinking, if I wanted to get away from everyone why was I walking towards the one person I wanted to avoid the most, Nod. The arena however wasn't my destination, but I needed a bird to get to where I really wanted to go considering it would take me hours by foot. I entered the arena and hid behind a rack of shields, through a slit between two pieces of the wooden rack, I saw about a hundred leafmen training. They were all lunging and extending their swords fiercely in time with one leafman who stood before them, I instantly recognised him as Nod. He hadn't changed much, just little differences. His hair was longer, which gave him a ruggedly handsome appearance. Also his body had become more muscular, making it very hard for me to tear my eyes away from his torso. But he was still my Nod. All of a sudden I noticed myself rising from my crouched position, my body was following my heart and that was with Nod. I threw myself to the ground reminding myself why I had to ignore him. I fixed my mind on the task at hand. After scanning the arena I saw a group of hummingbirds near the leafmen. I knew I couldn't get to them without being seen, there had to be a back entrance. The arena was huge, so it look me a while to reach the back. Luckily, there was a back entrance to bring birds in and out, slowly I crept in. No leafmen stood guard and I coaxed a bird to follow me out. It seemed excited to go for a flight and started flapping it's wings happily, disturbing all the other hummingbirds. Soon there was a huge commotion in the arena with birds flapping everywhere, leafmen came running over but I jumped on the bird and flew away before anyone could glimpse me. Looking back I saw Nod and several leafmen trying to calm some hyperactive hummingbirds, I laughed at Nod's confused face hoping he would never find out it was me.

* * *

We flew for a while enjoying our freedom. When we arrived it was sunset, which only added to the charm of my sanctuary. I had found this place with my dad when we were searching for materials (it seemed like a lifetime ago), it was dazzling then but I knew I would appreciate it more now I was small. It was a pond with waterlilies growing in it, a small waterfall all enclosed by a grove of rose trees. It sounds simple but when fireflies danced around the flowers and the glassy water reflected the stars up above, it was exquisite. Honestly, I had never felt closer to paradise (except in Nod's arms). When I dismounted my bird flew off to do somersaults in the sky, while I wondered over to the waterfall and gazed at the water gushing down. As I relaxed my mind began to contemplate the bitter situation I was in. I knew two things:  
1. I was going to die in a battle against Mandrake to protect the Queen.  
2. Nod didn't know I was here and he certainly hadn't heard the prophecy.  
Nod would be devastated if he knew my fate, I couldn't hurt him like that, so that meant I couldn't tell him. The only way for him to never find out until it happened was to avoid him, this way he would care about me less therefore my death wouldn't hurt him. The easiest way to shut him out was to break up with him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I knew from now on I had to ignore Nod. At this thought I collapsed. Tears cascaded down my face only to hit the floor and shatter into a million pieces. I loved Nod more than life itself, which was the real reason I was here - to save Nod's life. If the Queen died the forest would die and the leafmen along with it, including my Nod. No way was I letting that happen. When I came here I expected to spend my time with him, enjoying our final days together. I knew now this was selfish. How could I get close to him then suddenly leave his life forever? Instantly, a heart wrenching pain gripped me as the thought registered for the first time in my mind. I was going to die and probably painfully. I was going to lose Nod forever and I would never see my dad again. I sat shaking for what seemed like hours, watching the sky go from purple to pitch black. I lay down on the warm grass and closed my eyes to try to block out the terror I was experiencing, but it only made me more scared. I had another dream when I descended into my mind, Tara appeared again in her golden glitter form, but only said a few words this time.  
"Get ready. It will happen in 6 days. I will be forever grateful to you." She whispered.  
Once her image faded into the blackness my eyes fluttered open to show the flaming light of the sun. I'm not proud of this but I panicked. The thought of only having 6 days left tormented me, water streamed from my eyes, my looming death became very real and petrifying.

* * *

Time then caught up with me, I realized it was past noon, I should have been training with Ronin hours ago. I whistled loudly and withing seconds my bird flew to my feet, it felt my urgency and when I climbed on it raced off without needing the command. We rushed between branches and dodged trees, we were going so fast the landscape blurred together and wind whipped my tear-stained face. I arrived at the arena shaking, crying and gasping for air. Ronin recognised my fragile condition so he picked me up and placed me on a bench.  
"I... Days... Dream." I muttered in between breaths.  
"Slow down MK, take it easy, what happened to you?" He asked concern pulsing in his eyes.  
"Slept in woods. Dream. She told me it would happen in 6 days." These were all the words I could manage. Ronin nodded and brought me some water, I knew my words disturbed him but he was hiding it to keep me calm. It disturbed me too, I had an expiration date now. Eventually training began. For hours we practiced hand to hand combat, obviously he thrashed me every time. Then flight maneuvers, this was the one area I excelled in, and finally battle strategies, luckily the analytic mind I got off my father made them fairly easy to understand. At the end I was exhausted, but sadly so was my bird meaning I had to walk back to the palace. I kept my mind blank not wanting to freak out again and focused on my warm bed awaiting me.

* * *

I had almost reached the doors when a bird flew ahead of me and I was horrified to see who was riding it. I jumped into a bush but I knew it was in vain, they had seen me seconds ago. Immediately the bird flew towards my bush and the rider dismounted inches away.  
I had no other choice but to sprint into the woods. Naturally he shot after me. I couldn't outrun him, my best chance was to use the forest to my advantage. But I overlooked one thing - this was his home and he knew it a lot better than me. For a couple of seconds all I saw was a blur of green and brown, then I took a left turn straight into a shallow river. I wasn't hurt but it did give my pursuer time to reach me.  
"MK it really is you, I can't believe it! What are you doing here? How long have you been here?" Nod chanted after helping me get to my feet.  
"Personal stuff. Um, got to go. Work." Why was I always so eloquent when I talked to him?  
"I don't understand, what's wrong?" His eyebrows furrowed in unease.  
I only managed a few steps when a hand caressed my shoulder. I melted into his touch, turning I looked into his brown eyes with complete adoration. All sense of reason left me, I wanted to kiss him so badly. I had only kissed him once and to this day it was the best moment of my life. Briefly an idea shot across my mind, why didn't we run away? Live our lives together in paradise, well that's what a lifetime with him would be like. I shook my head at the thought. How could I even think of it, I wouldn't be responsible for their deaths.  
"I can't. Let me go." I breathed, but he only tightened his grip at the last three words. Little did he know I meant let me go from his life. Quickly I took my chance at escaping, I ducked beneath his arms and ran back to the palace, he was shocked at my eagerness to get away, leaving him stood there in dismay.

* * *

This one took a little longer to write so I hope you love it, first appearance of MK/Nod. Please review!


	4. A Terrible Reaction

Ronin was baffled. He couldn't figure out where my new found determination had come from in training. Truthfully, after yesterday I hated the boggans more than ever. Because of them I had to ignore my Nod and this pain was worse than any physical injury they could inflict on me. I wanted to take down as many of them as possible before I went down. My combat skills had massively improved, I even managed to beat Ronin a couple of times, which astounded the both of us! I now had a decent chance of defeating Mandrake and that's all that mattered. At the end of training Ronin said I would have to train with the leafmen tomorrow, so he could observe us all and make sure we had all mastered warfare. He saw my startled expression and assured me he could keep Nod preoccupied so he didn't have time to interrogate me. I laughed skeptically knowing Ronin would have a hard time achieving that.

* * *

As I followed the path back, I noticed flickering lights in the canopy of the forest. Curiosity bubbled inside me, but it was quickly overwhelmed by my common sense. It wasn't worth the risk of running into him again. I carried on until I reached the palace doors - where I saw the Queen standing majestically. What was going on? She never stood outside, and more importantly, alone. Timidly I walked over to stand in front of her and then I realized I was the person she was waiting for. Lately I had seen a serious expression on her face constantly, but tonight it was more upbeat. She smiled at me as if she was bursting to tell me something.  
"There is a celebration tonight in the forest and it's in your honour. During the festivities I shall tell the people of the prophecy and your bravery, so we will all know of your sacrifice to save all our lives." I blushed at her announcement, I didn't like being the centre of attention.  
"Your highness you don't need to, I'm not doing this for the glory."  
"It's the least we can do and it's also a great way to keep the morale of the people up! You have an hour to get ready before it starts, don't be late MK." With that she glided into the forest towards the lights I had seen before. I rushed into my room, luckily I had brought my dolls dress with me. I had imagined wearing it on a date with Nod, but since I wasn't planning on ever seeing him again I thought now would be an appropriate time to wear it. As vain as it sounds it suited me a lot better than my doll. It fitted my curves perfectly. The dress was short with silver gems lining the sweetheart neckline, at my waist the white satin split into ruffles remaining short at the front but tumbling to the floor from my back. A row of tiny flowers split the dress from the ruffles. I managed to curl my hair using branches (which I don't recommend) and I almost looked ready for a ball. Except my feet where bear and I couldn't wear my brown military boots. Panicking I span round my room in a frenzy, then I noticed my bed for the first time. Lying on it was a pair of white flat shoes and a pink rose which I presumed was from the Queen. After putting the shoes on I entwined the rose into my hair which accentuated the fiery red in my hair, then I sped off into the forest.

* * *

The forest was more beautiful than ever, paper lanterns lit up the flowers that towered over us. Some musicians played music in the corner of the clearing while people talked around wooden tables. Mub and Grub were trying the latest snail dance moves, Mub started to flirt with me, but it always made me laugh when he called me "babe" so I couldn't help but laugh. The Queen was standing next to Ronin. She was wearing a green gown that resembled petals whilst Ronin was suited in full leafman gear. I joined them and it was strange to see everyone so elated before a war. We had only talked a few minutes when the Queen stood up and made her announcement. Honestly, I wanted to turn invisible. Everyone was coming up to me expressing their appreciation and patting me on the shoulder. Occasionally children would come up, thank me and hug my waist. Suddenly I was alone, post stampede of people. Then only one person stood far back completely grief-stricken. Crap! I forgot Nod would be here. He had heard the one thing I hoped he wouldn't, in a outburst of panic, I ran. Nod's pain only increased his persistence to catch me. We raced through the forest, I heard him scream my name but I kept running. I cut my face on branches in bushes, but I kept running. I didn't know where I was or how to get back, still I kept running. Eventually I strained to draw breath, my chest throbbed and my legs were shaking in agony. He was closing in on me, fast. Using all my strength I carried on. All of a sudden the ground disappeared from my feet. Before I knew it I was lying on the floor, my body paralyzed in pain. I looked up and saw the cliff I had fell down, it was probably no bigger than five meters to a human, but to a person my size it was a long way down. Nod jumped down and held me in his arms, his face torn in horror. Cold trickled down the back of my head and I knew it was my own blood. He talked to me but I couldn't hear him and slowly my vision turned black and all I could feel was his warm arms grasping me. But this feeling left me after a few seconds. I was consumed by the blackness of my mind.

* * *

Before I even opened my eyes I knew someone was staring at me. The aches I had felt after my fall were gone, I was fully recovered. My eyes snapped open to reveal Nod by my side. I was in my room at the palace, lying on my bed in a dirt stained dress. His eyes looked troubled as I sat up and turned to face him. He looked away from me quickly. I knew he was going to bombard me with questions any second now.  
"How long have you been here for?" His voice trailed away at the end - this was going to be a long and difficult conversation.  
"Three days." I didn't have any confidence to speak in more than a whisper.  
"You're going to die and you just thought you would avoid me all this time? MK do I mean anything to you?" The anger started to flare up in his tone, here it comes.  
"Yes, you mean the world to me. I didn't want to hurt you and I didn't want you to try to stop me. I'm sorry" My voice echoed in the room as if the room was judging my explanation as much as Nod was.  
"What the hell are you doing here MK? You can't sacrifice your life for the forest. You don't even live here!"  
"You live here." My tone trembled as I started to sob.  
"I am not going to watch you die. Go home. This isn't your fight." I sensed he thought this was over but he had to understand this was something I had to do.  
"No, I am the only one who can save the forest and I will do whatever I can. I don't want to leave you but I have no choice. Besides, I would rather die than live without you."  
"You think I want to be heartbroken for the rest of my life because you want to go on a pointless suicide mission?!" His voice grew louder and I knew the anger was to mask his grief.  
"It's not like that. I love you Nod." I had never said it before now and his expression softened at those words, but it soon turned sullen.  
"Just don't. I'm going to the Queen to get you sent home, you obviously aren't capable of making decisions yourself." He stormed out and I followed him to the Queen.

* * *

I trailed after him to a familiar room. The Queen was reading through some scrolls on the desk in the library, she looked up as Nod entered enraged from our previous argument.  
"Send MK home." The Queen looked at me as tears rolled off my face and her gaze returned to Nod.  
"I can't. My magic didn't bring her here, Queen Tara's did. Therefore only hers can bring her back. MK knew if she accepted this fate there was no turning back, now she is in our world there is nothing we can do except help her as much as possible." She stated calmly.  
"No. NO! There has to be something. Anything but that fate. Please I beg of you. I would give my own in exchange for hers." His pleading moved even the Queen to tears.  
"I'm sorry Nod. But she has made her choice, please respect that. Treasure the time you have left with her it isn't long."  
"SO NOW THERE IS A DAMN TIME LIMIT!" His strangled cry pained me more than any of the injuries I sustained earlier.  
"On the night I arrived I was told the war would happen in 6 days." The words came out between my gasps for air.  
The look he gave me was so intensely desolate I couldn't keep eye contact for more than a few seconds. Then he left without another word. All I could think about was how horrendous training with him would be tomorrow. Ronin better have a good plan to keep him busy.

* * *

Thank you for all the amazing reviews so far, keep them coming!


	5. I Beat Nod

I didn't sleep well last night. But this time it wasn't because of a vision. It was because of training the next day. I tossed and turned thinking about the last look he gave me, I couldn't face him again. Every step I took felt like a struggle, as if my body resisted my actions. I dragged my legs along the cobblestone path and stood before the huge archway that led into the arena. No part of me wanted to move, it took huge determination to make myself take those final steps into the thresh hold. Ronin was at the front pacing. He looked anxious and I guessed he was desperate to start. I walked over to stand by Grub's side - at least if Nod came I could duck behind him. We had a strange conversation about snail slime, he was telling me about how it was a huge advantage in battle as he could easily stick them to the ground. I think he was reassuring himself of his worth more than convincing me. You see, he was the only snail in Moonhaven (Mub was a slug) and he was the first ever snail in the leafmen which made him very insecure. I knew what it was like not to feel worthy enough to fight, I had the entire population of Moonhaven on my shoulders. I'm nothing special and yet had been chosen for this huge prophecy. Then Nod walked in, head down and emotionless. Ronin saw him and called us all to attention. We spent hours practicing sword techniques, I kept looking over to Nod, he was fighting so aggressively (at one point he knocked a leafman out with the hilt of his sword). Following this we moved on to defence and to finish up Ronin asked us to pair up and fight on birds in case we had to resort to aerial attacks. Initially Ronin paired me with Grub and Ronin was with Nod, however Nod had other plans. Before we mounted the birds, that were waiting restlessly on the sidelines, Nod walked up to Ronin.  
"I think I should go with MK, after all she is the Queen's Protector and needs a challenge." His preposition seemed to echo around the entire arena. He was trying to get to me and it worked. This was his revenge from yesterday. Furiously I cut in.  
"I won't fight you Nod."  
"Isn't my challenge worthy? Oh, I forgot. You only accept a mission if you die at the end of it!" He was being spiteful now and I couldn't resist the urge to shut him up by beating him.  
"Fine. Get on your bird!" Anger pulsed through me, we mounted our birds but no one else did. They were all too engrossed in our argument.

* * *

We were up in the tree branches. This was no longer training it was revenge. We slashed at each other with our swords aiming to cause minor damage. Wow, this escalated quickly. Our eyes locked on each others, all previous feelings of affection had been swept away. I dodged countless branches and went faster than I ever have before. I never thought we would be fighting like this. Ever.  
"I've made this decision Nod, there's nothing you can do about it!" I yelled at him as I dodged his sword.  
"Wanna bet."  
"You're so selfish, I'm doing this to save you and everyone else. Do you think I want to die? You have no idea what it's like when you're constantly terrified, I was expecting you to help me through all this but guess not." My sword brushed the air where Nod was a couple of seconds ago, a gasp followed from the stunned crowd below.  
"How are you expecting to save the Queen if you can't even save yourself. You don't belong here and you never have MK." At that moment I was livid with him, I swung and grazed his forearm, blood oozed from the small cut staining his white undershirt.  
"Why the hell did I ever think I loved an arrogant idiot like you?" Hatred poured from my eyes into his, I think my words hurt him more than the cut, but I didn't regret what I said.  
"Wouldn't it be easier to kill yourself now? Save you the trouble of avoiding me for the remaining 3 days." He had gone too far this time.  
"Do you know what? Dying doesn't seem so bad now, because at least I know I have nothing left to live for!" With that I dived down to the arena, everyone gaped in shock at me, but I ignored them and walked out. Angrier than ever.

* * *

Buried in my thoughts, I recapped the conversation I just had. Nod had been so cruel, I was certain he now hated me and everything we once had was lost. At least now all my focus would be on the fight and not worrying about surviving for Nod. I sat in the old arena, curled up in a ball weeping continuously. No one was around, only a slight breeze disturbed the tense atmosphere, it swept across my face reassuringly with every wail that escaped me. No matter how hard I tried the crying and the grief wouldn't stop. My breaths became shorter and more irregular. My body became colder and colder causing me to shake violently. Nod was right, I may as well get myself killed before the war, I had no special fighting skills and all the prophecy had said was I had to die to save the forest, not fight. They say the unknown is the worst kind of fear because of the intense dread you feel in that second before it happens. However I disagree, when you know something is coming and you can't prevent it, you feel helpless and vulnerable. It's easy to drive yourself to hysterics and that same dread lasts longer. I wish Queen Tara hadn't told me I had 6 days left, counting down to the end of my life was a horrible prospect. A new wave of melancholy washed over me. I had to keep reminding myself it was to save the lives of the people of Moonhaven, if I didn't I would have run for my life days ago. I had been so consumed in my thoughts it took me a while to register Ronin's hand on my shoulder, when I did I jumped up in alarm.  
"Calm down it's only me. I thought I would find you here." I tried to speak except my voice no longer worked, but I had stopped crying. His mood somehow soothed me.  
"After you left today I spoke to Nod. I swear it was the first time I've ever seen that kid cry. Nod can't cope with losing you, he's lost his family and refuses to let you go as well. You mean more to him than anything in the world and he's frustrated he can't help you. That's why he's so angry. Don't leave it like this, or you will regret it. Trust me I know." I felt so sorry for Ronin, Nod and I must have reminded him of Tara and her tragic end.

* * *

I didn't need to ask Ronin where to find Nod as I knew exactly where he would be. He always went to the bud garden when he was sad, I guessed it was because it reminded him of our adventure to save Moonhaven months ago, also of me. You are probably wondering how I know. I can thank Mub for that, in an attempt to cozy up to me he told me how Nod went there when he was sad, hoping it would freak me out that he was a loner. But nothing anyone said could have made me think less of Nod.

* * *

Before I knew it I was standing outside the bud garden. The moonlight lit up the lily pads and waterlilies that hung over the small buds suspended in the clear water. In the distance I could see a figure kneeling on a lily pad; which was the only thing separating him from the water. Delicately I hoped from leaf to leaf, until I reached his one. He didn't notice me until I lowered myself down next to him, after glancing momentarily at me he suddenly took an intense interest in the buds growing out of the water. I had never seen him like this, so weak, a ghost of his former self. He was grasping his legs to his chest with one arm and his other was supporting his body weight. After deciding my course of action I extended my hand and placed it over the top of his. Then the eye contact came. All the anger and resentment burned out instantly. He drew his hand back to properly hold my own, his fingers entwined through mine, even his touch sent a tingling sensation through me. When the tingling sensation left me strangely so did all my fears. I was safe with Nod.  
"I'm sorry MK, I just couldn't accept losing you forever." He whispered and I knew the fighting stage was over which gave me the courage to talk.  
"No, I'm sorry. I should have told you as soon as I got here, then we would have had more time together." At this Nod put his hand to my face, my cheek welcomed his touch.  
"I am truly, deeply, unconditionally in love with you." Then he pressed his lips to mine. At first shivers flew down my back, followed by my body's inability to breathe and then it all came naturally. I moved my lips with his and slid my arms behind his neck. One of his hands moved to my waist pulling me closer to him and his other hand caressed my face. Despite the circumstances I had never been happier. My heart must have skipped several beats, it would race along then stop for a few seconds, but I didn't care. I hadn't realised how much I missed him until now. When we managed to tear ourselves away from our embrace we lay on the lily pad, his arm around me, gazing up at the stars scattered in the sky. We lay there contentedly until Nod broke the silence.  
"I know I can't stop you, but I promise I will do anything and everything I can to protect you. You won't face this alone." His grip around me tightened protectively.  
"You can't put me in a indestructible bubble." I giggled, my sense of humour had returned and I was extremely happy about this, I had started to miss it.  
"Well not now, I don't have time to make one." Playfully he pulled me over till I lay on his chest, I could have spent eternity like this. It was a shame I didn't have eternity - I had 3 days. But at least I had my Nod back.

* * *

I hope you like it, MK/Nod finally together! Thank you for adding it to the best Epic fanfictions I'm honoured! Please review


	6. Waterlillies

I woke up exactly where I wanted to be. In Nod's arms. The sun blazed down at us approvingly as we lay there together and for the first time in days a smile broke out on my face. A complacent sigh liberated itself from me as I shifted my body round to look at Nod. Once my body was still again, he wrapped his arms around me. He was so calm. So peaceful. In that instant, his eyes flashed open, bewildered. Then he focused himself on me. With one swift motion, he literally tackled me into the water, submerging me below the buds. He had caught me completely off guard! With a few swift arm strokes and leg flicks I returned to the surface and held on to a bud to catch my breath. Next thing I know, a flurry of water splashed against my face. I span round to see Nod laughing in the water at my surprised expression. Oh boy was it on. I made my hands grip to the lily pad, next I stretched my legs out and flapped them up and down like an upside down tortoise. Seconds later my own mini waterfall hit him straight in the face forcing him to retreat for cover. I flopped on the nearest lily pad and clutched the stitch I had gotten from laughing so hard. His face was priceless. It was the 'I can't believe you just did that' look. Suddenly, his head bobbed under the film of water. Frantically, my eyes searched for him but I couldn't see anything. Abruptly, I felt something push the lily pad up causing me to tumble off it. The same something caught me around the waist in the water and pulled me to the surface. It was like a scene from Titanic, but on lily pads and not as depressing. He flashed his mischievous smile at me and I smacked my lips against his to get that smug expression off his face.

* * *

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" I heard a voice scream and I immediately recognised it as Mub's.  
He was steering a leaf (using a twig) through the pond directly towards us and I heard Nod give out an aggravated sigh.  
"What do you think you're doing leaf boy?" Mub said with his two eyes only inches away from Nod's face that was suspended in the water.  
"How is that any of your business slug brain?!" Nod retorted and I could tell he was irritated at Mub breaking our romantic moment up.  
"This is my pond, I guard the buds and your reckless actions are putting them at risk! So I suggest you back off or face my wrath!" He was trying to sound threatening but I couldn't help laughing which unfortunately meant Mub noticed me paddling in the water behind Nod.  
"Hey MK! Why don't you go sit over there while I sort out this troublemaker? Then I could show you how I slime the buds babe." I had to hold in my giggling when he winked at me and Nod just rolled his eyes.  
"Listen we were only throwing water about Mub, no harm done." Nod glanced at me pleadingly for a witness statement but this was way too funny.  
"Water is very dangerous to buds! You might have known that if there were brains in your head instead of air." At this all my laughter blurted out, Mub always picked a fight with Nod when I was around to impress me, I had told him I wasn't interested in being his girlfriend but he never listened (much to Nod's delight).  
"Buds live in water Mub." Nod stated putting his hand to his face.  
"Do you want a fight? Come at me bro! You want some of this? I've been holding back, don't make me bring out the big guns!" Nod howled laughing at Mub's threat and that pushed Mub over the edge. He opened his mouth to it's full extent and in one go made Nod vanish from view. Why was it always me who had to regurgitate Nod?

"EW LET HIM OUT NOW!" I yelled in disgust.  
"MUB I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN I GET OUT I AM POURING SALT ON YOU!" His voice muffled inside the slug. I ran around to the back of Mub and squeezed him tightly around the waist causing Nod to fire out encased in slime. When he got to his feet he launched at the slug knocking him to the ground. Before Nod could grab his sword I grabbed his hand.  
"Come on Nod we have to get to training." I implored him and with that he got up, gave Mub a last evil glare and we walked off, still laughing.

* * *

I have to say, today's training lesson was hilarious. It was all about protecting someone whilst fighting, I had to fight off Ronin to stop him harming the dummy behind me. Ronin was a lot happier now Nod was easier to deal with, meaning his sense of humour was back. I managed to keep him off for half an hour at one point which is a huge achievement. We sparred late into the night. Eventually Nod turned up to steal me away but Ronin wouldn't let him - much to Nod's displeasure. So instead Ronin and Nod teamed up against me which was totally unfair! The dummy got speared left, right and centre and I eventually surrendered by handing the dummy to Ronin. Of course this wasn't an option in the real war!

* * *

The following day's training however put me through my paces, Ronin tested me on everything we had practiced. Luckily my dummy managed to get through unscathed which was pretty remarkable since I had to fight off five leafmen attacking me from the ground and air. Ronin was so impressed he told me I might be better than Nod causing me to grin ecstatically. Before I left he instructed me to him meet him in full armour in front of the palace at dawn, to prepare for the war. It all seemed so real now. Terrifyingly real. I walked back to the palace and collapsed on my bed exhausted. My mind began to wonder. I started to think about how painful it would be to die? How much suffering would they inflict on me? I rolled over and heard a small rustling sound, like paper. After exploring the bed I found a small note.  
_Meet me outside the arena at 5pm_  
_Nod x_  
I checked the sun-dial, it was half 5. I ran out of the room (the note still clutched in my hand) as fast as I could. When I arrived I saw Nod standing outside the arena, but he wasn't alone - and he wasn't happy. He was arguing with Ronin. Loudly. I stood there speechless and unable to move, what was going on?  
"I don't care! I will protect her and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Nod quarreled.  
"Our priority is the Queen, I'm sorry but you're a leafman you serve her." Ronin's voice was angry now, I had never seen them argue at all, this was beyond unusual.  
"No my priority is MK. I will protect her with my life, the other leafmen and MK can protect the Queen. But not me. This discussion is over Ronin." Nod was shouting at the top of his voice. Oh god I was about me!  
"She will look after herself, I have trained her well. Your place is with your comrades, you won't desert them." I wanted to stop them but I was too scared, I didn't like this version of Nod or Ronin. It felt unnatural.  
"I WON'T DESERT HER!" In the moment Nod span round and punched the wall of the arena leaving a fist shaped hole in the wood. He was panting with rage.  
"You can't stop her fate Nod, your talents are more useful elsewhere in the fight." Ronin said backing up slightly from Nod.  
"I can try. Just because you couldn't save Tara doesn't mean I can't save MK." For the first time they noticed me standing in the shadows, startled with fear. Ronin swiftly walked off to leave me alone with Nod. I've never seen Nod look so disappointed in himself. As we walked he apologised time and time again for me witnessing his wall abuse, and time and time again I reassured him that it was okay.

* * *

I didn't have a clue where we were going. It was our last night together so I was hoping it would be somewhere private so we could say our last goodbyes. Eventually we arrived at a beautiful place that I recognised. It was my sanctuary. But somehow it seemed much more beautiful now I was here with Nod, even though it was the same as it was 6 days ago. He pulled me over to the edge of the pond and we sat down admiring the glittering waterfall and magnificent waterlilies. We talked for what seemed like hours in each others arms; I felt like I was falling in love with him all over again. Even his smile made my heart race. The sky began to turn purple and I wanted to make sure I said something to him in case I didn't have the chance tomorrow.  
"You know I love you, right?"  
He didn't reply to me, he just kissed my neck softly. Dammit. He was distracting me. My breathing got faster, I was desperate to pull him into me. But this was much more important right now.  
"Nod, I don't want you to do anything stupid tomorrow. Don't dive in front of me or anything." My voice was so quiet now it was almost inaudible.  
"I'm not promising anything. You mean more to me than my life." I was so happy it was dark because my cheeks were blushing like crazy.  
"In case I don't get the chance tomorrow, goodb..." Before I even finished he had kissed me forcing my lips to stop forming words. I submitted to his plan, after all I loved kissing him.  
"This isn't goodbye, I will protect you. You are the only person I will be fighting for." I knew there was no point telling him to accept my fate. Then a smile grew across his face, he pulled me up and dragged me into a bush. Stood before us was a stag. We were silent as we carefully climbed up to the antlers and sat with our legs dangling over the edge. As the noble animal moved we watched the forest amble by. Nod had an arm around me and would randomly kiss me, making this stag ride better than the last one (that felt like such a long time ago). When the stag bent down to graze, we got off and walked back to our paradise.  
"This place is so beautiful." I commented when we returned to our spot.  
"Yeah, you see that huge waterlily over there, that is the bud the first Queen came from. The remaining life magic in the flower is what makes everything grow so well." He stated. I had never heard any history about Moonhaven before, it never really occurred to me to ask. But something puzzled me. and my curiosity urged me to ask.  
"Life Magic?"  
"Everything is made up of life magic, stompers, plants and leafmen. The Queen has extra life magic which she can radiate into plants, that's how she makes things grow. Whereas the normal people only have enough to keep themselves alive. I guess stompers would have loads since they are so tall!"  
"Are the other Queen's buds here?" My mind wandered to the little bud I carried on our first adventure.  
"Yes, they are all kept here. That one is the one Tara chose." He pointed to a beautiful pink waterlily.  
That night was the most magical night of my life. We spent most of the night kissing passionately. Eventually Nod pulled himself away from my lips and we walked back to the palace hand in hand. That certainly was a night to remember. But as soon as he left me at the palace doors I felt scared again. No part of me was ready for this. Doubt flickered in my mind. Whether I could do this or not, didn't matter. It was too late to turn back now.

* * *

I have decided to add a few more chapters after this, so this story will be much longer, since it's had so many views and positive reviews. This is my favourite chapter, I hope you like it too!


	7. A Losing Battle

Focus.  
Ignore the fear.  
Focus on the fight.  
Those were the three lines I kept repeating to myself to avoid a panic attack. The intense light of the sunrise woke me up this morning. Of course this meant I had plenty of time to work myself up into a pathetic wreck. We didn't know what was going to happen today and in all honesty I didn't want to find out. Well, we did know one thing. But the thought alone made me shake uncontrollably.  
Shut it out MK. Focus.

* * *

After procrastinating for a while, I finally decided to put my armour on. I couldn't delay it any longer. Before I could put on my armour, I had to pull on my black leggings and black long-sleeved top. I wanted to make sure I didn't shake from the cold - Mandrake wasn't getting the satisfaction of watching me quiver in fear. Next, I began to assemble the armour, it was surprising at how well it fitted, then I realised my dad must have modeled it off one of my dolls. Once it was complete my torso shimmered silver and light bounced off the diamond. Somehow I felt stronger, as if my skin was absorbing the metal itself. I laced up the knee-high boots and threaded my sword through the sheath. It wasn't some special sword, it was the sword I'd been training with and I had got used to it. My armour also came with a helmet, however, I refused to wear it - no way was I having hat hair! Reluctantly, I looked into the mirror. To my surprise it wasn't what I had expected, but in a good way. My red hair fell down my back happily, glad it wasn't restrained my a helmet. My eyes wandered to my body I noticed that I looked like a shiny leafwomen. A hero. Someone who belonged here. Brave, strong and powerful, this was everything I needed to be to defeat Mandrake. Bring it on rot guy! For the first time since my arrival I felt like I could do this. With this newly discovered confidence I strolled down to the doors of the palace. Two people were waiting for me, Nod and Ronin. Their faces caused my confidence to vanish as quickly as it had come.

"Lets go." Ronin instructed somberly.

* * *

Nod took my hand tightly and we walked together, maybe for the last time. Moonhaven was completely silent. Everyone who wasn't fighting was evacuated to Nim Galuu's tree to keep them safe. The silence was horrible, the people represented the life in the forest and without them it seemed incomplete. Truth is I would have given anything to be there with them, anywhere but here. But, then again, I wouldn't like to sit there not knowing if my home had been destroyed or not.  
I had no wish to see the rot king again. Even his face was repulsive, and he was sure to look worse after months of living inside the knot of a tree. We carried on walking and for the first time I heard noise. It was the sound of the leafman army talking among each other. We approached our destination and saw at least four hundred leafmen racing about busily, I couldn't believe there was so many of them, didn't they realise the danger involved?  
"Wow, it's incredible so many people are willing to fight!" I commented.  
"Many leaves, one tree." Nod and Ronin replied in unison, I would have said 'jinx' but it wasn't really the time.  
I had only been to this place once. It was the place where the bud had bloomed under the full moon. I'm guessing this is why it's called the Moonlight Temple. The temple glowed in the sunrise making it even more striking. The river flowed happily like any other day and the land around it was greener than ever with flowers in full bloom. It seemed a shame to have a war in a beautiful setting like this, however we didn't have much choice. Ronin wanted to fight Mandrake as soon as he escaped so giving us the element of surprise, this meant bringing the fight to his tree. When I looked at the tree in question it wasn't as I remembered. The leaves were grey, the trunk was black and the place where Mandrake's prison was literally smoked. How can smoke come from a tree? Unless Mandrake was on fire. Please let Mandrake be on fire.

* * *

I can only describe the pre-war atmosphere as chaotic. Leafmen scurried around everywhere, it was a challenge not to walk into anyone. Every single person looked nervous and apprehensive, except Ronin. He looked angry. Very angry.  
"GET TO YOUR POSITIONS! THERE IS BLOODY SMOKE COMING OUT OF THAT TREE! WE NEED TO FORM RANKS!" His voice echoed through the valley and instantly leafmen began to form ranks and mount birds. Finally, everyone assembled together. Two hundred leafmen lined up opposite the tree, one hundred archers stood at the top of the Temple and the rest were sitting on their birds in the branches. I was stationed with the Queen behind the soldiers whilst Ronin and Nod looked down at us from the branches. Nod was furious about not being by my side, but he didn't want to fall out with Ronin again, so they had agreed to swoop down and fight on foot once the bats had been taken care of. He was sure bats would come. I can't tell you how horrible it was waiting there. The Queen paced nervously and her youthful self diminished as she grew more and more anxious. I reassured her it would be okay but my words didn't even convince myself. I couldn't bring myself to look at that blasted tree. Why couldn't he just stay inside that tree? I'm sure it wasn't too bad in there. Nod's eyes darted back and forth from me to the tree, I mouthed to him 'I love you' but he just nodded in reply with a fierce look. The Queen and I then began to talk about how ugly the boggans were, we had just got to Mandrake's hideous blue complexion when there was a large rustle in the forest behind the tree. No one made a single sound. I'm certain everyone stopped breathing. BANG! The noise echoed through the forest threateningly. Thicker smoke poured from a crack in the tree and simultaneously all the leaves fell to the floor. My gaze darted to the side, I didn't want to look. I started shaking uncontrollably. The blood drained from my face. Oh god. This was it.

* * *

Nothing came out of the crack in the tree. But my focus was quickly diverted to the forest in the background. Hundreds of boggans raced towards us, all with malicious looks on their vile faces. The little confidence I had left abandoned me and terror filled it's vacancy. I froze, petrified in fear. They where almost upon us now. Charging like a hunter running down it's prey. Oh my god tell me they aren't going to eat me? I refused to be a boggan burger. At this unusual thought I came to my senses. I brandished my sword and stepped in front of the Queen. The crack was now the least of our worries. The Queen focused her powers on growing ivy on the tree to block the opening, at least this might delay Mandrake. The boggans shot towards us, when they entered the valley surrounding the Temple they flinched at the bright light but quickly recovered.  
When the first rank came into view Ronin shouted "FOR MOONHAVEN!"  
In unison hundreds of leafmen chanted back, suddenly the archers fired taking down an entire line of boggans. The next set jumped in front and fired more arrows. The line behind stumbled over the dead and carried on persistently towards us. When they crossed the river our forces charged, holding their swords and spears high. The Queen absorbed herself in growing ivy and I was the only one to protect her. Panic time. I glanced up and saw all the leafmen preparing to take off to swoop down and help the soldiers. Help me. However they didn't get the chance. Roughly twenty bats appeared in the sky. I can't catch a break! After that sight, birds flew swiftly to meet the hoard of bats - including Ronin and Nod. Well I'm screwed.

* * *

It had been about five minutes into battle and I hadn't had to do anything yet. Which I was extremely thankful for. The boggans couldn't get past our soldiers and the bats scattered with the onslaught of hummingbirds. Eventually my time came. Two boggans had slipped round the back of the fight and climbed up to face me. One had an axe and the other had a dagger. They were both a ghastly shade of green with pleased expressions. I was the only thing that stood in their way, but I wasn't going down as easily as they presumed. I couldn't ask the Queen for help so I plunged my sword into the boggan carrying an axe in the thigh, he fell to the ground with a strangled cry. This really annoyed his friend. He thrust his dagger upwards but I met it with my sword and managed to knock it out of his hand, he went to retrieve it but I threw the hilt of my sword down on his head causing him to pass out, I whacked the other boggan out (using the same method) before he could cry for reinforcements. I couldn't believe I had just done that. Go team MK! For the first time I noticed drops of blood on my sword, it felt wrong to kill someone, like I was going against nature. But then I remembered Tara's death and I managed to prove to myself that it was okay in these circumstances. Seconds later the Queen tapped me on the shoulder, I swung round instinctively and found myself holding my sword to her neck. I must have apologised fifty times until I was completely satisfied she had forgiven me. She told me to look at the tree, where the crack had been were now countless vines of ivy. This made me feel a lot safer, she had bought us some more time.

* * *

I didn't feel safe for very long. Three more boggans who had made it through the ranks ran forward. Instantly, the Queen magically grew a vine from the soil which entwined around one boggan's legs, dragging him below the earth. I locked swords with one but he was a better fighter than the others. His ugly face sneered at me every time I jumped back to avoid a blow from his mace. The only way to win this was to get the better of him. I ducked down when he swung, catching him off-balance and pushed my sword through his stomach. I didn't have time to celebrate my victory, my attention turned to the other boggan racing to the person I was supposed to be protecting. Without thinking I leaped and slashed his back causing him to topple forward. The Queen then used vines to drag him into the ground. That was a very handy trick. I couldn't bring myself to get up off the floor. The pressure had got to me, one false move and we could both be dead. In the few seconds of calm I had, my eyes darted to three places. First, the sky where I saw Nod kicking a boggan off his bat, I wanted to get a bird and help him but my place was down here. He would be okay, he was the best flyer Ronin had ever seen - they didn't stand a chance. The second place I looked was the forest, where I saw a whole new army of boggans, also their leader had a horrible likeness to Mandrake. Third, the dark cloud moving above the forest, but I soon realised it wasn't a cloud - it was a new swarm of bats. The war had taken a terrible turn for the worst. In the next few hours I lost count of how many boggans I had fought, luckily I hadn't gotten any serious injuries just small cuts and bruises. But the Queen remained unscathed which was the important part. By mid day we were still no closer to defeating them, in fact it looked as if we were losing. More boggans got through to me and the Queen due to gaps in our ranks, the airborne leafmen were struggling to keep up the fight against hundreds of bats and the foot soldiers were slowly falling back and becoming less confident. By this time I was exhausted, the effort to stand made my legs quiver. I could only hold my sword limply due to the weight straining my wrist. The Queen's excessive use of magic had completely drained her. She used the rocks behind her for support, I wanted to get her to the temple which would have given us better cover but I couldn't hold myself up properly let alone carry her all that way - I was far too weak. The war seemed lost and it would only a matter of time before Mandrake burst out and finished us off.  
It would be a miracle if anyone came out of this war alive.

* * *

The battle scene was a little long so I made it into two chapters. I hope you like it and please review, even one can make my day and it's good to know if there is anything I can improve on. Thank you for reading.


	8. The Darkness

It was all over. We had planned every detail and trained immensely hard but it was all in vain. They massively out-numbered us and that wasn't including the reinforcements approaching. Usually this wouldn't be a problem for the leafmen (their fighting skills were immaculate), but after hours of fighting they had gotten worn down and lost hope. A new army was approaching fast and a new fleet of bats were on the horizon. How could any of us escape this alive? We didn't stand a chance.  
For a couple of seconds my curiosity overwhelmed my petrified state. Who was this vicious boggan leading them?  
"Your highness, who is that boggan?" I pointed out to her the one that I meant.  
"That's Mandrake's son and Dadga's brother, Decaen." Her face looked disgusted at saying all those names. I could sense the intense dislike for the rot king's family. Decaen had the same grizzled features as his father and the same blue complexion, however everything else was different. He had entirely black eyes, muscular arms and fangs protruding from his mouth. He wore a rat skull helmet, rat fur tunic and a bat wing cloak. I already knew I hated him. As I studied him he screeched at the top of his voice. At this command everything happened at once. The bats tore across the sky and collided with the leafmen in the air; the boggans behind him charged forward at an alarming rate and the ivy masking the crack began to turn black. Apparently, our luck could get worse. Decaen stormed through the army, knocking aside every leafman that stood in his path, his eyes fixed on me. Suddenly, the Queen pushed her palms forward causing a fallen log to roll towards him. If it hadn't of worked I don't know what I would have done, but thankfully the force of the log whacked him so hard he went flying into the depths of the forest. I swear if I live through this that log is getting a bloody medal.  
Unfortunately, my happiness was short-lived. As soon as the Queen had performed her magic she collapsed to the floor unconscious. With great difficulty, I managed to pull her behind some thick reeds beside us, at least this concealed her from view. The situation was now much graver. The most treacherous part of the war was beginning and the Queen was out cold. This meant no magical help. No advantage. No chance.

* * *

After I hid the Queen I turned round to see four boggans staring at me menacingly. Before I could register them one lunged at me with a spear. I jumped away quickly - but it wasn't quick enough. I had a lovely cut on my forearm which had just started to seep blood. The next few seconds were a blur. I swung my sword at every one of them in my moment of rage, I'm pretty sure I had my eyes closed half the time. Once my arms had stopped flailing I could see the damage I had done. Two boggans were on the floor with nasty stab wounds to the chest, another was running away with an arm missing and the last one hobbled towards me. I had only cut that boggan on the leg, so it didn't hinder his sword use much. With a forceful motion he flung his sword at my head, I ducked and rolled away towards the reeds, I needed to lure him away from the Queen. Instantly, I ran to the mountain which supported the temple. But my plan wasn't well thought out. He had me backed up against the wall. Not good. He thrust his sword at me again and I crouched down to avoid the blade. Luckily, his plan wasn't well thought out either, the sword got stuck in the rock behind me. I saw my opportunity and kicked the boggan back. With a thump he landed on his back, I dived forward and plunged my sword through him. Finally the boggan lay limp on the ground. Without hesitation I darted over to the reeds. The Queen couldn't be left undefended. The wall of boggans pushed our forces back. Back towards us. I needed Nod and Ronin for help, I couldn't keep this up for much longer.

* * *

I started to catch my breath until I heard a thundering sound. It was coming from deep within the forest, and it was getting louder. I had no idea what kind of animal could make noises like that. Finally I realised the noises were footsteps, meaning the animal making them had to be humongous. Please tell me this wasn't something else we had to fight. The noise got so loud as it approached it shook the earth below me. Every pair of eyes turned to face the forest. Then I it. A giant shadowy figure stomping through the forest straight towards us. It wasn't until it came into the light of the valley, when I finally recognised the creature. It was my dad. My face broke into a smile when I saw his face. He was breathing heavily. Strangely, he wasn't wearing is goggles which enabled him to see and speak to the leafmen. What on earth was he doing here? As soon as the thought crossed my mind he pulled out his iPod and a high pitched screech echoed out. The bat frequency. He was a genius. He must have seen the swarm of bats and realised the battle had begun. I had never admired anyone more in my life. I wanted to fly up and thank him but I couldn't abandon the Queen and I didn't have a bird. In a flash, all the bats circled together and zoomed to my dad, then he ran as fast as he could back into the forest - taking the bats with him. The leafmen in the air cheered. They swooped down, dismounted their birds and began to help their comrades. Everyone except Nod and Ronin. Where the hell are they?

* * *

I paced nervously around the reeds. I was starting to get worried. They can't have died. No, I would never accept that. Behind me I heard a rustling, dread raced through me. The Queen was behind me, completely alone and unprotected. At once my legs hauled me through the curtain of reeds, to my surprise there where no boggans, just the Queen. But she was standing up, I ran over to her and hugged her tightly. She looked better now she had rested. My body relaxed with relief now I knew the Queen was okay. We paraded out from the reeds, my body felt less tired. My renewed strength had come from the renewed hope I felt. The bats had gone and the boggans were falling back due to the concentrated power of the leafman army. We might be able to win this after all. At least the worst part was over. I began to think I might be able to at survive after all. Maybe it is possible to change your fate? However one thing was toying at the back of my mind. Nod and Ronin were still missing.

* * *

With more leafmen to hold back the boggans I didn't have much to do. Only the odd few got past and I quickly finished them off with ease, they had fought so many leafmen they were too drained to fight very well. My eyes kept glancing back to the sky, to see if I could find any trace of my Nod. There was no sign of either of them. Hysteria washed over me and I started to tremble. Reluctantly, I pushed the thought to the back of my mind, there was a war to focus on. It had only been a couple of minutes when two figures swooped down and landed beside us. Thank God! It was Ronin and Nod. I rushed over and hugged Nod with all the energy I had left. For the first time all day I felt safe. Tears welled in my eyes at the rush of emotion I felt. Nod hugged me back and kissed me on the forehead softly, then sighed in relief. After grasping me arms he held me at arm's length to survey the damage done to me. Finally he concluded nothing fatal, and smiled his playful grin. The smile alone lifted all the anxiety off my shoulders, immediately I felt lighter.

* * *

"See Nod she's a big girl she can take care of herself, just like I told you." Ronin chuckled.  
"I'm so glad you're alive, I was so worried about you." Nod admitted. His face relaxed and he placed his arms around my waist, coaxing me into an intense kiss. The air from his nose was warm, as were his lips, however this made our heat of the moment display of affection more passionate. I was about to force my tongue between his lips when Ronin dragged Nod away from me. Damn you Ronin!  
"Get a tree you two. We have a war to win!" He said as he threw Nod back at me. My cheeks must have been the colour of my hair. Ronin studied the battleground to think of any stratagems that would lead us to a quick defeat, a few seconds later his eyes lit up. Oh dear, crazy idea time.  
"Okay it's quite simple really, we stay here and kick any boggan butt that comes near the Queen and the leafmen will push back the army." No one had any disagreements with this plan, but I noticed he was missing one crucial detail, what about Mandrake? Ronin had mastered my body language and knew exactly what I was thinking.  
"We will deal with Mandrake and Decaen when the time comes." His tone was firm and I knew with the wrath Ronin felt after Tara's death, they didn't stand a chance. But yet again he missed a crucial detail.  
"But the Queen killed Decaen, he got squished by a renegade log?" I questioned Ronin with a perplexed look on my face.  
"Unfortunately no. After the bats flew away we went to search for him, but there was no sign of him anywhere. This means he's up and about again." Great, another evil villain we have to defeat.

* * *

It had begun to grow dark, starts illuminated the purple sky. I looked down at the crowd of leafmen and realised for the first time all day, we were winning. Elation filled me from head to toe. This meant it was nearly over. I had almost made it. For the next few minutes all I had to do was stand in front of the Queen with my sword held in front of me, because any boggans that got near us were quickly wiped out by Ronin and Nod. I could tell Nod was content now he was protecting me. To be honest I think he was so happy because he got to show off, he killed one boggan in three seconds and even though I didn't want to give him reason to look smug, I had to admit it was pretty impressive. We hadn't had much to do for a while when five boggans came charging up at us. Nod and Ronin took two each forgetting about the one slipping behind them. I ran towards him, he had a bow and arrow and launched several arrows at me. But before they could penetrate my armour I slid to the ground and stabbed him in the shin. I had seen boggan blood before on my sword but for the first time I noticed the colour; it wasn't the normal red kind of blood, it was dark blue slime. Ew gross. The boggan began to whimper at the cut I had just made but not for long, I flung my sword down and he didn't make any more noise. I walked away back to Nod and he just stared at me stunned. I kissed him on the cheek as I passed him on my way to the Queen with a superior expression.

* * *

Suddenly there was a loud explosion. Every leaf trembled at the abrupt bang and every pair of eyes glared at the origin of the sound. Every leafman readied their weapons. Then I saw what had caused it. Mandrake's grey tree had been destroyed, all that remained was the bottom half of the grey tree. The branches had tumbled to the ground cutting us off from the leafmen and boggan army. When all the leaves had fallen and the valley was still footsteps echoed in the silence. Two figures walked ahead of twelve smaller shadows. At first I couldn't recognise them due to the dust in the air, although once it settled I instantly realised who they were. Liquid fear pulsed through my veins. It was Mandrake and Decaen, followed by the boggan warriors. They approached slowly, they knew no one could help us so why should they rush? Eventually they emerged from the tree debris and crossed the river to meet us. They stood no more than a couple of inches away. Mandrake looked worse than ever, his blue skin was peeling and his body wasting away, but his eyes gleamed with revenge, brighter than ever. I timidly pointed my sword at him as I sidestepped in front of the Queen. He smiled cruelly at me then diverted his attention to the Queen.  
"Ah so this is the new Queen, a little young isn't she?" He added an evil cackle to the end which caused the sentence to be a hundred times scarier. In the next few seconds Ronin ran to the Queen's side and Nod rushed over to me and grabbed my hand firmly. But Mandrake didn't move - or even retrieve a weapon. What was he playing at?  
"This isn't personal little girl, but for me to rule the forest and restore myself as King, you have to die, and I'm afraid I will have to kill your companions too since I assume they will stand in my way." We all scowled at him bracing ourselves for his attack. Four against fourteen, our chances weren't great.  
"So be it." Mandrake uttered calmly as he waved his hand.  
At this signal Decaen charged the boggan warriors straight at Ronin, soon Ronin was engaged in an intense battle. Nod raced over to help him but was swiftly intercepted by Decaen, they slashed at each other at a pace my eyes could hardly keep up with. With Nod and Ronin battling his minions, Mandrake drifted towards us still not reaching for a weapon. It would be great if he left in it his tree.

* * *

He was now inches from my face and my sword was now pressed against his neck. Bravery had now replaced the terror I had felt before. So far I hadn't shown any signs of fear which was a huge accomplishment for me.  
"I will give you one last chance to move out the way before I kill you." My head was screaming to surrender but I ignored it.  
"You won't lay a hand on her rot guy." My eloquence surprised me, I had given a pretty heroic impression so far - I wondered how long that would last.  
His hand wandered to his waist, then gripped a hilt. Mandrake usually carried a staff which caused things to rot, but I knew he was going to draw a sword (the prophecy had said a blade). Just as I had predicted he pulled out a sword, but it wasn't what I had expected. The blade had been coated in what looked like black rust.  
"Oh this? An ingenious invention of mine even if I do say so myself. It's a sword encased with poison, liquid decay as I call it." I almost fainted in horror, it was like I was seeing my future death.  
With one fierce swing his sword flew towards me, my reflexes acted quickly and my arms brought my sword up to meet his. The two swords rebounded with a deafening clang. He swung at me again violently, I ducked just in time and slashed at his leg. Regrettably, I only managed to cut his leg so this didn't cause much damage, except add to his anger. He was a better fighter than I had thought. It wasn't going well and Nod was fighting his own battle. No help was coming. I tightened my grip on the hilt and thrust it at Mandrake's chest, this was a huge mistake. He managed to side step me causing me to fall into the river behind him. He didn't bother finishing me off, he trudged over to the drained Queen. Confused and disoriented I looked over to Nod and Ronin. Ronin had killed eight of the boggans but at a cost. He had obtained a large cut to his shoulder, however he still fought on. Grub and a few other leafmen must have flew over the tree remains because they were helping Ronin take down the boggans. Nod had Decaen fighting one-handed due to a deep stab wound Nod had made. Nod looked intact except for a small cut on his cheekbone.

* * *

All in an instant I noticed why the Queen was so drained. She had brought up roots from the soil to hold Mandrake's feet in place but he had quickly torn them with his sword between swings at me. I was so thankful that she had used her magic to try to save me, even though it left her in a vulnerable state.

* * *

The Queen stood weakly as Mandrake approached her. He raised the black blade aimed for her heart, amazingly she didn't even flinch. My mind was racing, I didn't have enough time to stop his sword mid swing so that left me with only one other option. My legs responded quickly to my thoughts. I ran so fast the wind whistled in my ears. At the moment, when the sword began to descend, I leaped in front of the Queen. Instantly, pain scorched the area where the blade had penetrated my armour. I fell to the ground and let out a strangled scream.  
"MK!" Nod cried and he raced over to me (leaving Ronin to finish Decaen off), but we both knew it was far too late.  
"You stupid girl, your sacrifice is in vain. The Queen will still die." Mandrake muttered as he dragged his sword out of my body.  
He advanced on her like a lion stalking prey. His sword once again raised in the air. Nod was still too far away to prevent Mandrake slaughtering the Queen. I had to do something. The pain was indescribable, but I mustered all the strength I had left and threw my sword at Mandrake's sword. Fate must have helped me as my sword sliced his hand causing his sword to change course, instead of her heart the blade pierced her forearm. She moaned in pain but quickly went silent. Mandrake yelled in pain and frustration. Nod was overthrown with rage and grief and on his way to me plunged his sword through Mandrake's back, I saw the tip of the blade emerge from his chest. Mandrake fell to the floor motionless. We had won the final stand against Mandrake, against death.

* * *

Nod didn't even bother to draw the victorious sword; he just rushed to my side. Tears escaped his eyes and his face was beyond heartbroken as he held me in his arms. Nod removed my armour and revealed the extent of my injury. A large circle of blood stained my shirt, this only added to Nod's distressed expression. The stab wound was deep and still seeped blood. Intense agony radiated from between my rib cage and waist, I tried to hold in the cries and yells of torment but I didn't win that battle.  
"MK hold on I'll get help, don't leave me." Nod breathed whilst stroking my face.  
"Take... Take me to the Queen." Nod looked apprehensive, but lifted me up and placed me next to the dying Queen surrounded by Ronin, Grub and the leafmen. She looked at me and managed a smile.  
"Radiate your life energy" I asked, and the Queen gave me a puzzled look. Suddenly, she began to glow gold. This was a craziest idea I had ever had, but it was the only way to save her. I shoved my hand on her forearm, directly over the cut. My eyes closed and I focused on the energy being exerted from the cut, ignoring the immense suffering I felt. I heard gasps from all around me and a warm sensation filled my arm. It had worked. I had channeled her life energy into me, along with the poison. I had saved her. I opened my eyes and the Queen immediately filled with colour. However I wasn't so lucky, the burning overpowered me and became intolerable. One last wail left my lips. Nod grabbed me, placing his forehead on mine. Tears rolled down his face in streams.  
"I truly love you MK, you mean everything to me. I can't survive without you." Nod pleaded to me, whilst he rocked me in his arms.  
"I'm sorry. I... I love you Nod. Always will." These were the last words I spoke before my eyes closed. I felt Nod's lips touch mine lightly before the darkness took me. This was my final stand. The prophecy had come true.

* * *

Since this is a cliffhanger I will update very soon. Please review and thank you for reading this very long chapter!


	9. Miracles Do Happen

**Nods P.O.V**

My lips lifted off her forehead. Reluctantly, I looked down to see her face. Her eyes were closed and her face deathly pale. No! She can't be dead. I wouldn't accept that. Tears poured down my face as I wrapped my arms securely around her. My breathing became shallow and I had to take long gasps of air. All the hope from before had abandoned me - allowing despair to take it's place. The severe injuries from battle were nothing compared to heartbreak. I sat rocking her in my arms, repeating to her 'please don't leave me.' I tried whispering in her ear, but she still didn't respond to my voice. My heart shattered and the shards sunk into my chest, this throbbing pain was the only thing I could feel. Everything and everyone else didn't matter. My world was so close to being over. There was complete silence, which made my suffocated cries even more embarrassing. In any other situation I wouldn't have let the leafmen see me cry, but I didn't even attempt to hold the pain in. A few seconds later I felt pressure on my shoulder. It was Ronin's hand. He was standing behind me with a sympathetic stare. But his face quickly shifted to a face of urgency.  
"The Queen and MK are severely injured, we need to get them to the healer now. There still might be a chance for her if we get there quick enough, but we can't help either of them by staying here and doing nothing."  
Once Ronin finished talking he whistled loudly and his bird landed abruptly by his side, he picked up the Queen, placed her on his bird and soared into the air. I followed his example and my hummingbird appeared in front of me. Soon MK's limp body lay on my lap as I steered the bird back to Moonhaven at breakneck speed.  
"It will be okay sweetheart, I promise." The words came out shakily and disjointed. I didn't even know if she could hear me but as long as there was breath in her body, I would never give up on her.

* * *

In the healing pavilion, healers bustled about to their patients and almost every bed was occupied by an injured leafman. The boggan army had done their fair share of damage, but I overheard most of the leafmen complaining about broken bones from a falling tree. At least they didn't have to face Mandrake and his poison sword. I remembered all the times I had been here before from various battle wounds, I never thought I would ever have to bring MK here; especially in the state she was in. Ronin stormed through an aisle to the end of the room carrying the Queen in his arms - at least her eyes were open. The pavilion was huge, with three isles of a hundred beds and light flooding in from the huge windows. As we jogged past the leafmen shocked gasps echoed from all around the room. Eventually I saw who Ronin was looking for, a woman dressed in a simple gold and white dress was tending to a soldier with a spear wound. The sad thing was I recognised most of the leafmen on the beds. To be honest, I was lucky I wasn't there too. The person Ronin was waiting to talk to was the Chief Healer, she had green skin and a white daisy on the top of her head. In fact, she was also the Queen's mother. After she had finished dressing the wound of the leafman, she noticed us and what we were holding. A squeak of horror came from her mouth and her eyes were wide in shock. Instantly, she ran over to Ronin and took her daughter from his arms. Then she led us through a wooden door at the back, we hurried into a white room with two beds. I couldn't believe how professional she was being about her daughter's injury, I hadn't even seen her cry yet. It was probably because she knew she could help her. I hoped the same applied for the girl lying in my arms.

* * *

I lay MK down carefully on the bed and sat on the edge next to her. I sat stroking her hair and placed my hands over the hand nearest to me. The only thing that kept my eyes dry was that she was still breathing, there had to be something that could help her.  
"Primula, the sword that caused that wound had poison on it, will the Queen be okay? " Ronin asked the healer who was applying a white paste to the stab wound in her daughter's forearm.  
"She will be fine after some rest, but I couldn't detect any poison in her. Luckily a stab wound is easy to heal." She replied, then her attention turned to MK.  
"What on earth happened to that poor girl?" Primula asked horrified at the state she was in. I started to say what had happened in the battle but got choked up, so Ronin had to tell the story. When he started to describe the injuries MK had been inflicted to I flinched away. Even the thought brought the heartache back. A troubled look crossed Primula's face. Please don't say there's no cure. She came over and pulled off MK's top, then wrapped white cloth around her chest to hide her white lace bra. I forced myself to look away and Ronin did the same. At any other time I would have prayed for a sight like that but now, in this situation, it felt wrong.  
Once MK had been covered I was horrified at the seriousness of her injuries. She had lots of minor cuts and bruises, but that was only the beginning. The palm of the hand that had helped draw the poison from the Queen had gone black, and the sword wound was still seeping blood, but I noticed the edges of the cut had gone black too. Everyone's faces looked astonished.  
"I haven't seen wounds like this before. It looks like the poison is rotting away her body from the inside. The poor thing must be in agony."  
"Is there anything you can do?" I asked quickly, not wanting to think about MK's suffering.  
"I can try all the methods I know for similar poisons, but I don't think they will be strong enough Nod. I'm sorry." At that I walked out the room.

* * *

Why was MK chosen for this bloody prophecy anyway? She didn't even live here and now she's going to die here. Anger pulsed through me. Why couldn't I have done more to help her? But nothing could replace the grief I felt now. I let myself slide down against the wall of the pavilion. My head was in my hands, I felt like an empty shell. I didn't care about anything. A boggan could run a sword through me right now and I would be grateful to him. Without MK the world seemed incomplete, even though I didn't live with her when she was a human at least I knew she was alive. Even though I was filled with devastation, a bit of hope still flickered at the back of my mind. The darkness made it impossible to see anything around me. So I used the privacy to my advantage, I looked up at the stars.  
"Please Tara, a miracle would be great right about now."

* * *

When I walked into the room Grub was stood in the middle of the beds. He told me that he was on night watch to make sure the patients didn't get any worse. That night was the hardest night of my life, I had hoped my first night with MK would be special, but instead she remained motionless and silent. Me and Grub talked about everything but the war, I refused to talk about that topic. Grub wasn't happy that I didn't want to talk about it since he had done so well. At some point I must have fell asleep because I woke up to Primula putting fresh bandages on MK. Then I noticed next to the window behind me was the Queen, she looked much younger - like her former self before becoming Queen. I got up and was about to bow before she instructed me to sit down.  
"Her sacrifice was beyond brave. I will never be able to thank her enough." The Queen told me with admiration in her eyes.  
"That's if you can ever thank her, your highness." I admit I could have been more polite but I didn't care.  
"Actually Nod, I'm no longer the Queen." My mouth opened in confusion but she continued talking before I could ask why.  
"When MK drew the poison and absorbed it herself, she also took all my excess life magic. Sadly, if MK dies not only will we have lost a brave hero but the life magic that keeps us alive. We are trying to find a cure but my mother says only life magic can repel it and I have none left and MK will only have enough to keep her alive." Her tone was mournful, it didn't seem right on such a young girl.  
"I know she can't be saved." Where these words came from I don't know, I certainly didn't feel that way. I think I was preparing myself for the worst.  
"We will do everything we can Nod." Primula promised before leaving with her daughter.

* * *

Here I was. Alone with MK, watching her die. Every breath she took I treasured because I didn't know which one would be her last. Even at the brink of death she was beautiful. But the features I had known and loved weren't the same. Her rosy cheeks had gone due to the paleness of her skin; her smile had been permanently replaced with an emotionless expression and her green eyes were concealed from me. This wasn't fair on her. As much as I wanted her to live a little longer, I couldn't watch her suffering. I sunk my head into her hair, it smelt familiar - like fresh flowers. I had waited by her side now for hours and noticed that she was only getting worse. Her steady breathing was the only think to keep me optimistic. The worst thing about all this was that for a minute I thought she was going to make it, we were almost at the end. If it wasn't for Mandrake none of this would have happened. At least I had the satisfaction of pushing my sword through his cold heart. That was my biggest achievement - sending that monster to hell.

* * *

I refused to leave her side, which meant I isolated myself in her room. I got lonely. Ronin was helping to clean up the battleground so hadn't had the chance to visit yet. So when Mub walked in, for the first time in my life I was actually happy to see him.  
"Sup leaf boy."  
"Hi Mub." I sat up straight but moved my hand so I was holding hers.  
"I'm really sorry about what happened to MK." That was something I couldn't bring myself to reply to, so I just shrugged instead.  
"Such a shame I didn't get to kiss my baby girl, now I will never get to rock her world." I couldn't help but laugh, something I hadn't done in ages. At least Mub was distracting me.  
"She wasn't into slime slug brain."  
"You're just jealous you don't have my advantage with the ladies." We both burst out laughing, which was strange as a conversation like this usually ended up with me being swallowed whole by Mub. Trust me you don't want to be inside a slug. Urgh.  
"Well, if you need someone to talk to I guess I'm here for you dude."  
"Woah just because you can't flirt with MK doesn't mean you can flirt with me! Slugs aren't my type Mub." I was glad Mub had cheered me up, everything seemed less gloomy. With my new relaxed state of mine I was actually about to drift off.  
That night I had a dream of my date with MK only three days ago, so when I woke up suddenly, I missed her more than ever.

* * *

The suns glow grew more intense, it's light had woken me up abruptly. It was like the sun was burning right next to us. Then I realised it wasn't the sun - it was MK. Her skin was glowing gold and shimmering. What the hell was going on? I rushed up to her and held her hand tighter than ever, I didn't understand what was going on, but if she was going to die I couldn't leave her. Whilst she was in mid glow Ronin and Primula raced in with bewildered faces.  
"Primula, what's happening?" Ronin questioned with concern, before I could ask the same thing.  
"I don't know, I've never seen anything like this!"  
We couldn't figure out what was happening. Honestly I was scared, but I put on a brave face - I didn't want a repeat of the battlefield. Then everything got weird. The golden light radiating off MK became so bright we all diverted our eyes. Instantly, the light exploded from her and floated above her body. After the ball of gold light had fluttered over MK it flew out the window. Me and Ronin instinctively followed it whilst Primula checked over MK. The light sped off ahead, it was embarrassing being outrun by a ball of light. We hopped on our birds and followed it all the way to the Queen's pond. The last time I was here was with MK and all the pain of losing her flooded back to me. But I couldn't think about it for long. The light descended into a waterlily, Tara's waterlily. When the light entered the centre of the flower it turned black and died. I clutched my fingers around my sword just in case.

* * *

Surprisingly, the light scattered into the air and formed the shape of a woman. The light got thicker and thicker until, suspended above the flower, former Queen Tara materialised. Could this day get any weirder? I saw Ronin's jaw drop as the Queen glided towards us.  
"Do I need to close your jaw Ronin?" She giggled at him. I couldn't believe my eyes.  
"Tara, but, you're..." I stuttered, I also pinched my arm to check I wasn't dreaming.  
"I suppose I have some explaining to do." She smiled and walked into the forest, the two of us followed her until we were alone, behind the roses. I wondered if it was acceptable to poke her to see if she was real.  
"Ronin, it's okay. Let me see that smile." She caressed his cheek with her hand, I was seriously being third wheeled.  
"I don't understand." Her touch had softened his expression, but he was still in doubt.  
"When MK absorbed the poison, she also absorbed the life magic that the former Queen possessed. That life magic can only be held by Queen, so it escaped her body and traveled back to the bud it came from. The poison was carried with that life magic and killed the flower, so the magic had no where to go. It could only reform into the form it last knew, which was me. That's what the prophecy was talking about when it said 'Magic will return to the form it once knew' and why Dahlia doesn't have her magic anymore." That was the first time I had heard the former Queen's first name. It took me a while to get my head around the complex story. Once I did a horrible thought crossed my mind. The Queen noticed and saw straight through me.  
"We must go to MK." She instructed.  
Ronin and I mounted our birds, Tara gracefully hopped on the back of Ronin's and placed her arms around his waist. I began to remember when MK did that to me. Then we were off.

* * *

The room was exactly the same as when I had left, except Primula had tears flooding from her eyes. My prediction had been right. I have never been right before, why the hell did I have to be right this time? I ran to her side. Her eyes were still and I couldn't hear her breathing. A whimper of pain came out of my throat. After all my waiting, today was the day that I lost MK. For the last couple of days, I was thinking of how I would react to this situation, I was expecting I would be a mess. However I felt nothing. No tears. No pain. Nothing. Just emptiness inside, MK had gone and with her my world.  
Queen Tara stepped forward and kissed her forehead, Ronin then proceeded to touch her on the shoulder. Primula came over with a white sheet but I blocked her from placing it on top of MK. I needed to say goodbye. They were about to leave until we heard a gasp of air. MK was breathing. She was actually breathing. I didn't have to say goodbye after all. No one knew what was going on, but our faces all lit up. Two miracles had happened today. I leaned into her ear and whispered to her.  
"MK, you're breathing! Come on stay with me this time my love. Please I need you, you're my life now."

* * *

I hope you like it, it is pretty complicated but the next chapter should clear it up. By the way Dahlia is the name I gave to the Queen that was chosen at the end of the movie. The next chapter will be from Tara's P.O.V. Please review.


	10. Loose Ends

**Tara's P.O.V**

As happy as I was to see MK breathing, none of this made any sense. The prophecy said that she was going to die, yet here she was - breathing. This didn't add up. I bent over and kissed MK on the forehead, before I stepped outside and began to walk home. Ronin took a few footsteps in my direction but I gave him the 'not right now' kind of look. I had been gone for a long time, just over three months to be exact. But I had never left Moonhaven, I was always watching them. I can't begin to tell you how much I had missed this place. It hadn't changed a bit, except for a massive tree trunk ruining the scenery of the Temple. The leafmen guarding the door of the palace jumped back in horror. It took a while to explain my story and convince them that I was the real Tara, eventually they believed me and marched off to the others to tell them of my return. I walked into my library and sat behind the desk. The table was piled high with scrolls from Nim Galuu's tree, I read through the first couple and noticed they were all about the battle two days ago. The library was silent, just what I needed. Now I had time to think all this through.

* * *

I wrote the prophecy on a blank scroll. I read through it over and over, I had to understand every detail. Every line had come true, apart from one.  
'But fall by the blade evil carries at hand.'  
She did die briefly, I felt it when I entered the room. The poison had left her when the Queen's magic left her, but so did all of her life force. In the forest life force is like a soul, once it leaves the body they are dead. But somehow she had come back to life. How was this possible? If just the poison had left her she could of been cured, however everything left her. This was something I couldn't get my head around. My head rested wearily on the desk, even Queen's need a break sometimes. Suddenly I heard a quiet knock. They didn't need to open the door, I knew exactly who they were.  
"You don't need to knock." I called to my visitor behind the door. Immediately the door slowly creaked open to reveal a leafman in full armour. It was Ronin. He was the one person I wanted to see more than ever. This wasn't my second chance at life, it was my second chance with Ronin. I rose from my chair and smiled at him. He returned a serious look as always.  
"I thought you would be a little happier to see me." He laughed at my remark and opened his arms. I ran over and hugged him tightly. In all the years I had known him we had never had a moment like this, it made waiting this long to see him worth it.  
"I'm glad you didn't forget me." My voice came out muffled from my face being pressed against his shoulder.  
"I could never forget you. All this had made me finally realise what's important." He confessed as he began to blush. He was so cute when he talked about his feelings.  
"It took you long enough! I only had to die and come back to life." He laughed before holding my face in his hands. This time I wasn't waiting - I had waited long enough. My face lunged forward until I aggressively pushed my lips on his, he didn't protest. Why on earth had we waited so long for this? It felt so right.

* * *

Sadly, there were still matters that needed tending to. So our moment had to be short. After all, I was the Queen and this meant all my responsibilities were back. I told Ronin about how MK coming back to life didn't make sense. He agreed that it was impossible but if there was an answer he knew where to find it. Of course. How could I have been so oblivious? My old friend Nim Galuu and his scrolls. Simultaneously, we ran out of the palace and Ronin helped me on to his bird before hopping on in front of me. Before Mandrake's defeat I was never allowed to travel by bird. I had to be escorted by the leafmen guard. To be honest nowhere made me feel safer than with my arms wrapped around Ronin's waist. We sped off into the distance. He told me about everything I had missed whilst I was gone, one thing stuck out to me more than anything, Nod. I felt so sorry for him, no one deserves to go through the ordeal he did. We carried on talking and at one point I actually managed to make him laugh. You have no idea how much of an achievement this was. Finally, I saw Nim Galuu's tree on the horizon. Hopefully he would help me make some sense of this mess.

* * *

As I walked through the door people gazed in awe at me. Many screamed in shock and ran to the other side of the room.  
"It's my dress isn't it? I knew it was too fancy." I joked to Ronin, he smiled and out his arm on the small of my back affectionately.  
"Perhaps dear, it has something to do with you coming back from the dead?"  
"Oh no that can't be it, that sort of thing happens all the time!" We were in fits of laughter until Nim Galuu appeared in front of us being ushered by a scared flower girl. Immediately we both became serious.  
"Queen Tara? But... I thought you were... well... sort of dead." Nim stuttered to me whilst twiddling his arms nervously.  
"Ah I suppose you haven't read the scrolls, well I'm back." My cheerful voice put a smile on his face and he seemed much more calm now he knew it wasn't a trick.  
"I'm afraid I didn't get a chance to read them, I sent them to Queen Dahlia before I could. It's an honour to have you in my humble tree. So your majesty, what can I do for you?" He stooped down into a low bow.  
"No need to bow Nim. I need your help, I am here to see the latest scrolls. You see a prophecy stated MK was going to die, yet she somehow survived, I need to know every detail of MK's story and why, for the first time, the scrolls were wrong." He noticed the concern in my voice and escorted us quickly to the inside of the tree which held all of his scrolls. After a couple of minutes searching he collected two scrolls and lay them out under a beam of light.  
"Here your highness, however they all say the same thing. That MK dies to help the former Queen rise." My face wrinkled in concern, he sensed this wasn't the answer I had hoped for.  
"But you can look yourself in case I have missed something." He commented humbly.

* * *

After hours of reading the scrolls, I was exhausted and even more confused. MK had somehow managed to escape her fate. A little voice nudged at the back of my mind. Nod's devotion could have saved her life. I would have given anything to believe that was true. Yet, a part of me knew it wasn't. The part of me that protested this fact was my heart. If Nod's love for MK brought her back from the brink of death after being stabbed with a poison sword, why hadn't Ronin brought me back from an arrow injury? The only explanation was that he didn't love me, but this I knew for sure wasn't true. That one moment when he saw me, as if his world was whole again. His love was one thing I could never question. So what is her secret. My plan at first was to wait for her to become conscious and tell me, however I doubted if she even knew herself. For the short period I was in her mind it was only full of dread. No hidden hope. No secret scheme. No backup plan. No way out. Like Nod, I would have given my life for hers in a heartbeat. Moonhaven was my responsiblity and all I could do was watch MK and Dahlia take the fall. Did I deserve the title of Queen? The person who sat on the sidelines gets the crown, whilst the girl who helped in the battle and stood by her people has to give up her powers as Queen. Poor Dahlia. She had only reigned for 3 months. These thoughts circled my head until I could take it no more.  
"Nim, have the scrolls ever been wrong?" Ronin asked.  
"I'm afraid not. The past is a fixed event which the scrolls record, how could they be wrong? Very strange." Nim looked just as puzzled as me.  
"Well MK is living proof that it is wrong. Literally." Ronin answered as he furrowed his brow, revealing age lines I had never known existed.  
"Hey Grampa! Have you seen a leafman called Ronin?" Nim laughed at my joke and Ronin gave me the 'I will get you later for that look' as he relaxed his face, erasing the lines.  
I reread the prophecy for at least the hundredth time. Instantly, a brain wave hit me. The key to this mystery was in the prophecy right under our noses this whole time. What was different about MK? Nothing - except that she was a human.  
"Have any humans been to Moonhaven before?" My voice is direct, this could be the answer I've been searching so relentlessly for.  
"MK was the first one I've certainly ever met. But I will check the scrolls in the stomper section." Nim quickly descended down the tree in his lift and returned quickly.  
"No she is the first my Queen." Just as I had thought.  
"This is it! We have to get to Nod, he deserves some answers." Once I had finished we said our goodbyes to Nim and raced off to the Healing Pavilion.

* * *

We entered the room to see MK glowing with life again. Her eyes remained closed but in a dream filled sleep. Nod had a huge grin on his face which he couldn't seem to shake. Awh. Two star-crossed lovers. Nod informed us of her impending recovery. Then it was our turn to give him the explanation he so deserved. I told him of our trip to Nim Galuu's tree and to say he was intrigued was an understatement.  
"The first line of the prophecy stated 'A woman not of leafmen blood.' The answer has stared us in the face the whole time. In her normal form, MK is bigger than any leafman, meaning she possesses more life force due to her size. That extra life force built up in her, once my magic left her and her life force with it, MK managed to use the life reserves her body built up to survive." I had cracked it, but Nod looked perplexed.  
"Can you translate that into Moonhavian please?" He has his sarcasm back I see.  
"Basically, her body produced more life force because stompers are huge, this built up in her and when she had none left her body used it. The scrolls couldn't foresee it because humans haven't been to Moonhaven before her, so they didn't suspect her extra life force."  
We stayed with Nod for a while to keep him company, later into the night Grub and Mub came to visit so me and Ronin retired for the night.

* * *

We strolled along the path towards the palace. But as soon as the doors were in sight Ronin grabbed my hand and pulled me into the dense forest surrounding us. Twilight was my favourite time of day. The reason had nothing to do with the lighting or the nighttime life that echoed all around. The reason was in fact to do with the man standing next to me. We met on a dark night just like this one and I remember it like it was yesterday. Truth is, in the earlier years of my life I was very quiet and shy, this was because my parents sadly died in a boggan village raid, ever since I was afraid of my own shadow. I lived with a lovely flower woman, she took me in and took great care of me to save me from being an orphan. As gratitude for being my new mother, I collected herbs for her. She worked at the Healing Pavilion so herbs for medicines were invaluable to her. Every day managed to find the right herbs, I had always had a talent with plants. One night I was out looking for herbs when a stray boggan caught sight of me and my bird. He was clearly lost and needed a way of getting back to his damp hovel from which he came, my bird was apparently his best hope. I saw him and froze. My past flooded my head bringing tears to my eyes. He was getting closer and I could make no attempt to move. The my savior appeared. He tackled the monster to the floor and ran his shiny sword through him. He was about the same age as me (in his late teens) and by the looks of his over sized armour, a new addition to the leafman army. I broke down crying, I told him my story and from that moment on he never left my side when I went into the forest. He promised to always protect me. He brought me out of my timid shell and showed me the wonders of the forest. I was never scared again, as long as I knew he was there watching over me. Unfortunately our close friendship was short-lived. A few weeks later I was chosen as the new Queen and Ronin the assistant General, from then on our relationship became much more professional. I hated it! Our moonlight walks were prohibited, actually I only saw him whilst he was at work. Ronin and I have always had a deeper connection, he knew but as soon as I became Queen he felt he could never pursue it. Then, my mind returned to the present. We were doing the one thing I longed for most, a moonlight walk, just like old times.

* * *

Something was different about him. But I hadn't decided what yet. We wandered around talking about old times until I couldn't suppress the subject any longer.  
"What happened Ronin?" His expression became confused.  
"When we were kids we were so close, I thought we had something, but as soon as I became Queen that vanished. Why?" He got the message this time.  
"I had to focus on protecting you and the people, I couldn't let my feelings get in the way Tara." His voice seemed full of regret, empathy filled me.  
"I always loved you. You were my hero when I had no one to protect me. That shouldn't have been sacrificed because of some stupid title." My wisdom is endless even if I do say so myself, I had been dying to say that for years but the right time never came.  
Instead of replying Ronin kissed me. His lips gently touched mine causing my heart to skip several beats. This was the moment I had waited for. It didn't disappoint. He drew away from me far too soon.  
"Be a man and say it." I ordered after crossing my arms.  
"Tara, I love you. I always have and I was an idiot to wait till you came back from the dead to tell you. Happy?" I pulled him into a tight hug overwhelmed with elation, I nodded and kissed him again. His kiss was soft and sincere, not bad for someone who had only ever made out with his career.  
That night was the best night of my new and old life. For the first time since I returned to Moonhaven I could enjoy being alive again. That night would never change, to me it would always be pure perfection. A kind of perfection no amount of magic could create.

* * *

I hope this chapter clears some things up and that you all like it. The next chapters will all be from MK's P.O.V again. Thank you for reading and please review.


	11. The Past and Future

Where am I? What's going on? These were all questions I couldn't answer. All I knew was that my mind had instantly been transported into this world of black. I couldn't see or hear anything around me.  
Darkness. Emptiness. Loneliness.  
I despised each of those things and unfortunately, that's all I could feel apart from my numb body. I lay there unable to move for what felt like weeks. My mind kept itself busy by trying to figure out what was going on, eventually I realised I mustn't be dead, just unconscious. Then it hit me, am I going home? A wave of hope shot through me. How much time had passed since I was awake? Could Nod have forgotten me by now?

* * *

Suddenly, I began to feel a violent burning run through my muscles. It was like everything was returning to me at once. Even though I felt immense pain, any feeling was a relief. I couldn't bear to suffer that emptiness anymore. Truthfully, it only felt empty because I missed everyone, anywhere without Nod would always be empty. The burning quickly diminished and I could feel it escaping my aching body. A part of me knew then I was going somewhere better - I could feel it. Where I truly wanted to be.  
The feeling in my body had come back completely. Thank God! I must be close to wherever I was going, where I would be welcomed. The darkness began to ebb. Soon all I could see was the blinding light fighting the darkness. But still I couldn't will my eyes to open. I had to be close now. The light grew more intense. Anticipation quickened my heart rate. My eyes frantically darted behind the lids to force them to open - with no such luck. When the light was at it's brightest, I heard a familiar voice. It was my Nod singing. Moonhaven flooded back to me. I am finally home where I belong. No angel could replicate Nod's voice, it was unique to him and I knew it better than my own. I skipped several heartbeats but I didn't care. He was by me, all I wanted was look at his ruggedly handsome face again but I couldn't. All that stood between us was my stubborn eyelids. His voice carried through the air flawlessly and I noticed it was a song. I had never heard this song before but I had definitely heard Nod humming the tune on our last date. The lyrics came at a shock to me, both by their beauty and meaning.

* * *

"Concealed in the forest, a special pond is there,  
A place of true beauty, with you I long to share.  
Where magic is real, and stars shine bright,  
Where fireflies glow, and glisten in the night.  
But to you it doesn't compare.

As seasons change, the forest does too,  
But one thing can't, my heart belongs to you.  
In this new world, I can show you it all,  
Be by my side, hear nature's call.  
This place is where our love is true.

So don't leave me now, one last embrace,  
Kiss me again, caress my face.  
Let me protect you, I have since we met,  
A bond like ours I can never forget.  
Because you are the something I can never replace."

* * *

Tears began to gush down my cheeks, small enough to escape the doors of freedom. I had never seen this side of him before. So vulnerable, sincere and emotional. Even when he talked about how he felt about me, he kept himself reserved to prevent any emotional outbreaks. Don't get me wrong, I knew he loved me but he always played the tough warrior type guy. It was so strange to see this side of my Nod. A part of me knew that if I was conscious I would be speechless and crying till all the water drained from me. Now I was fighting with my eyelids to open. I had always taken waking up for granted, a simple opening of the eye motion, now it seemed impossible. At that moment, my lungs craved for a large amount of air. I took a large gasp and found my eyes flickering open. Finally! My surroundings were blurry, I couldn't make out anything but large shady shapes. I tried slowly shaking my head but that made no difference.  
"MK! Oh my God you're awake! I'm right here." Nod said as I shuffled by limbs around in the bed.  
Eventually my eyes adjusted to the light and I began to see details, until I could make out a clear image of a clean white room and a very excited Nod. My voice box must have been in shutdown because when I tried to speak all that came out was an incoherent mumble.  
"Primula she's awake!" He called down the hall as I fought to sit up. A woman in a white and gold tunic came rushing in, is that the Queen's mother? Clearly I had a lot of catching up to do. She ushered a reluctant Nod out of the room and returned to me. My bandages were quickly replaced with fresh ones and she handed me some blue liquid. I had just finished the strange substance when Tara walked in. Tara? Wait. She's dead, I saw it myself. Panic ran through me. I'm dead. But it had all felt so real. She approached me and I scrambled to the headboard of my bed in confusion and fear.  
"It's alright, you aren't dead. Your sacrifice brought me back and I am forever grateful MK."  
"Huh?" My voice had finally returned to me. Tara sat down by my side and told me everything that had happened after I passed out, the Queen Dahlia losing her powers, Tara becoming the Queen again and me at death's door. By the sounds of it I had sent Nod on one hell of an emotional roller coaster. Then her voice grew serious and I knew bad news would follow.  
"I am so happy to see you here with us MK, however I have some distressing news. It took all of your life force to keep you here, here in this form. I'm afraid you won't have enough life force to sustain a human form for more than two days at a time." She explained.  
"So I have to stay in this form all my life?" One part of me felt elated that I could have a life with Nod, but another wanted to see my dad again. I missed him too.  
"For most of it, you could probably manage a couple of days a month but not much more. I really am sorry." To be honest I couldn't be happier, a smile swept across my face. I had my perfect life, Nod and my dad. Tara left and Nod swiftly entered to replace her.

* * *

His walk to me was half way between a gallop and a run. If I had full control of my voice I would have laughed at the similarity between him and a horse. There were so many things I wanted to ask and tell him. He gently brushed aside the red strands of hair on my face and pressed his hand on my cheek. I was never very eloquent around Nod at the best of times, but now I was even worse. Before I could begin to open my mouth and pour my apologies out, Nod climbed on the bed and wrapped his arm around me and planted a kiss on my nose. We sat entwined in our embrace whilst Nod hummed his song to me, it was tempting to fall asleep but I had done enough of that. To prevent me from falling asleep I spoke for the first time and it wasn't as inaudible as I expected.  
"I missed you, leafboy."  
"I missed you too stomper. Please don't do that to me again."  
"I promise. By the way that was great singing before, who knew you had a sensitive side."  
"Oh, so you heard that. Why do you have to wake up the one time I sing to you?" He began to blush and I burst out laughing, I knew he was embarrassed but it was about time compared to all the times I had been embarrassed around him (like wearing that ridiculous hat to see Nod when I was a human). Nod moved his hands to my waist and leaned towards me. Our lips met and mine welcomed Nod's tender touch. Heat rushed through me igniting my body with desire. My breathing quickened and I probably should have stopped for health and safety reasons but I couldn't bring myself to tear my lips away. Damn he's a good kisser. For the first time since I woke up I felt alive. This kiss seemed much more than a show of attraction. It was the start of my new adventure here in Moonhaven and I would get to spend every day of it with Nod. I wanted to blurt this new information out to him but this wasn't the time, my lips were moving with his - they didn't have time for words.

* * *

Nod was desperate to get me out of the Healing Pavilion (probably due to the horrific experience he had been having for the past few days) so eagerly helped me find my feet. As soon as my legs felt weight they buckled under. Luckily Nod caught me just before I hit the floor.  
"Well then sleeping beauty, it looks like I will have to carry you." He said as he swung an arm around my back and the back of my knees. Soon he was holding me like a Prince does when he rescues a damsel in distress. I began to feel self-conscious about my weight but I was laughing too much to care. He carried me outside to his bird and placed me on the back, I wondered where on earth we were going. All I knew was that this was the start of something amazing.

* * *

Okay so this I hadn't expected, the bird had landed in an unknown part of the woods and I didn't know why. This part of the forest wasn't visually breathtaking like our haven was, nor was it overflowing with magic. I had been in complete darkness for the last couple of days and I longed for my sanctuary's beauty. Nod hopped off and walked around to me, I gave him an apologetic look for not being able to walk, he laughed, kissed me on the lips and began to pick me up carefully. Instead of carrying me regally like before, he swung me over his back forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist and tie my arms around his shoulders. I didn't know what he was up to but I couldn't wait to find out. Personally, I have never been in this area of the forest before but Nod clearly had. Not at any point did he hesitate, I wondered how many times he must have been here to learn this intricate route off by heart. We had walked in the intense sunlight for a short time when Nod's footsteps abruptly stopped, then I saw why. In front of us was a large meadow enclosed by a circle of willow trees. it screamed emptiness and only cricket chirps filled the air. The grass was tall even for a human, so to us, leafman size, it reached just over our heads. A thin path was visible through the grass making it clear where we were going. Either side of the entrance had a yellow lily, I knew they symbolised something but I couldn't figure out what. There was something about this place I just wanted to run away from, but Nod had taken me here for a reason so I had to respect that. We followed the path until we reached the centre of the meadow. It would have been a beautiful meadow, with the blue and white forget-me-nots poking out of the grass, if it wasn't for the scorched circle of land. Nod set me down and I managed to stay up on my feet. We walked hand in hand to the centre of the circle towards a large stone monument. A woman holding a basket of flowers carved into white stone. At the base the words 'We will not forget' in gold writing. Something terrible had happened here.

* * *

"Oh man I feel like it's haunted here, what is this place?" I asked.  
"I guess in a way it is haunted - with bad memories at least. I wanted to show you my past since you are my future, that's why we're here. This is the place where my parents died." His clasped my hand tighter and I let out a gasp of shock. We had never talked about the death of our parents. I think after sacrificing my life to save his world, Nod felt like he owed me this much at least. I bent down to run my fingers over the ground, it was unusually dry for a meadow which should have grass on, it was more like a desert. He sat down on the ground and I followed his example. Suddenly tension filled the space between us. I placed his hand in both of mine and planted a delicate kiss on his lips.  
"I was only young, I can just about remember. My dad was General of the leafman army and Ronin was his second in command, so during the day my mum would take me to work with her in the field. Mandrake was young and eager to prove himself at the time, so he came up with a very vicious plan to outshine his brother. He created a fire unlike any other, it had been infused with poison, his plan was to destroy our farming field so we would starve to death and the poison would prevent anything from growing there again. It was a normal day, my mum and I were picking the summer berries when an army of boggans carrying flaming twigs flew above us on bats. We ran for our lives, my mother dragging me behind her. But it was too late. The twigs were dropped setting fire to the plants and grass in seconds. We couldn't outrun it and quickly got trapped by flames. The leafman army flew in to our rescue but it was too late, most of the workers got away but the ones working in the centre, like my mum and me, weren't so lucky. Ronin swooped down and grabbed me from the ground. My dad dived down to collect my mum, neither of them made it out."  
Tears welled in my eyes at Nod's painful past, his eyes stared into the statue and I knew he was imagining his mother. I only knew half his pain, my mother had died, but even she lived till I was old enough to appreciate my time with her, he hadn't got the chance.  
"I am so sorry Nod, I can't even begin to imagine what that was like."  
"Yeah it sucked. But on the positive side Mandrake's father died in the fire, he got thrown off his bats by Ronin. Also I got to spend the rest of my childhood annoying Ronin since he was my official guardian. The Queen used logs to transport water from the stream to the field extinguishing the fire quick enough keeping the damage to this circle. We keep this here to make sure no one forgets. As if I could." His downcast expression made me die inside. Poor Nod.

* * *

We rode home in a comfortable silence and just when I was about to retreat into the palace I realised I had some good news which was sure to cheer him up. I couldn't leave him thinking of those memories.  
"I forgot to tell you something earlier." I said.  
"What?" He replied quickly.  
"Well, basically Tara told me I don't have enough life force to stay in a human form for more than a few days. So I can stay here in Moonhaven with you!"  
"Damn it! This means I will have to share my bed." He said sarcastically as a grin beamed on his face.  
"I was actually planning on staying with Mub so you can keep your precious bed!" At this threat he grabbed me by my waist playfully and lifted me off the ground.  
"You're staying with me. But you will have to earn your keep princess!"  
We ended the night with a kiss and I walked to my bedroom glad to finally be out of this prophecy nightmare. Even though this war had caused me some of the worst pain imaginable I was grateful for it all, it gave me the happily ever after I wanted that I could never get on my own. It was worth almost dying in the end.

* * *

One more chapter to go guys! Hope you liked it as much as I loved writing it, please review.


	12. Truly, Deeply, Madly and Eternally

Today had been the busiest day of my life. From the moment I woke up, four people had personally come to visit me, I had two very serious decisions to make, I had to attend the victory celebration and finally receive the Medal of Valour along with the other exceptionally brave citizens. I was hoping to spend my day recuperating in bed making Nod bring me food, but I wasn't so lucky...

* * *

I woke up at sunrise as usual, we don't have alarm clocks so my body got used to waking up by the light like the Moonhavians. I quickly dressed in a beautiful gown Tara's maids had picked out for me. This was my first clue that a day of formality was awaiting me. Even though I wanted to stay in my pyjamas, I was ecstatic to wear this dress. The midnight blue material clung to my skin but flowed from my waist to above my knees. Two thin straps, made of silver stones, held the dress up. A ribbon wrapped around my waist with a silver flower studded with sequins to the far left of it. Two flower girls scurried in and got to work on my tangled hair. They weaved it into an intricate half up half down look. Before they left they thanked me for my bravery and curtsied. I blushed vividly and told them I'm no one special. I laced up the silver sandals waiting for me and left the room. I hadn't even managed two steps when my first visitor jumped on me, wrapping me in a tight hug. When my attacker finally released me I saw the former Queen, Dahlia. It was a relief that I finally knew her name, I couldn't exactly call her 'former Queen' now could I? Her smile lit up the room, she looked as if she was a child again and all traces of seriousness were gone. She thanked me again and again for saving her life. If I'm not mistaken it sounded like she was happy to have her old stress free life again. With all this free time she told me she had learned to be a healer like her mother - I was right the healer treating me was her mum! I had never seen Dahlia so happy and full of life, despite losing her powers to Tara, and I couldn't help feeling relieved that she could finally relax. She used to get so stressed and who can blame her? Being the youngest Queen in history would have been insanely hard for her. Before she left she gave me another hug and kissed me on the cheek, aww.

* * *

This time I got to the bottom of the stairs when my second visitor arrived. Looking as carefree as always, Tara approached me regally.  
"I see you found my gift, it suits you." She said admiring her good fashion sense.  
"Thank you so much, but what's the occasion?" I said after giving a little twirl for her.  
"Well you have the Victory Ceremony and that is a very prestigious event. Why don't we go for a walk?" She walked out of the palace and I followed at her side, she was more of a friend than a Queen to me.  
"Your actions have shown me all the admirable qualities you possess, that's why I want you as my Lady of Council." She said to me with a smile.  
"Urm, I'm sure I would be honoured if I knew what one was."  
"Think of it as the Royal Adviser, you would help me run the kingdom and make sure everything in Moonhaven is normal."  
I began to vision my life as the Lady of Council. A woman who follows the Queen around all day, attends formal functions and is on her best behaviour in public all the time. But more importantly, I would have to give advice on how to run Moonhaven. Me help run a kingdom? Oh dear. Moonhaven would be in ruin in no time. I know myself, what I can handle, and the idea of running a kingdom was one of the things I definately couldn't. I am easily stressed out, even choosing what to have for tea stresses me. There is no way I could do that. Another thing that worried me was if I was with the Queen all the time, would I have to dress like an official adviser. That meant dresses every day rather than my comfy jeans and hoodie. I had concluded in my head I wasn't the right person for the job, but I knew it was a very high honour and I couldn't decline it flatly. So I chose my words very carefully.  
"Oh Tara, you don't need anyone's help. You're an amazing Queen who always makes the right choices." She smiles at my compliment but I know it's not enough.  
"Being a Queen is hard work, sometimes you need someone to reassure you you're making the right choices. You have never wavered from the right path, I could count on you."  
"Your highness, in all respect, I couldn't be sure of myself. I know I couldn't handle the responsiblity." I look down not wanting to meet her disappointed eyes but a part of me thinks she was expecting this answer as she smiles sympathetically.  
"I understand, especially after all the hard decisions you have made over the past week. Well you will need to do something here, how about joining the leafman army? You were an amazing fighter - even Ronin approves."  
I feel a small tug in my abdomen knowing I must say no to this as well.  
"Nod would kill me, he said he never wants me to risk my life again, no matter how skilled I am. So that's definitely out of the question."  
"Our last Avian Trainer died in the Final Stand, he trained all the younger birds so they were ready for the flyers to use, also it means you get to keep the fastest bird. How does that sound?"  
I was starting to feel embarrassed now since I didn't know half of the jobs in Moonhaven, but this one sounded promising. I loved flying and am actually good at it, it didn't put my life in danger (pleasing Nod) and it would be fun. My mind was made up. I would be the new Avian Trainer. Boy would Nod be jealous that I get a faster bird than him!

* * *

After making my first life changing decision of the day, I hurried over to the arena to find Nod. I didn't get very far before another visitor was waiting for me, gazing in awe at what is left of the Temple in the distance. I rubbed my eyes in disbelief. My dad was frantically scribbling down notes and sketches, but more to the point he was leafman sized. My dad here? Nothing had prepared me for this. I screamed his name in excitement and wrapped my arms around him in a tight bear hug causing his notebook to fly out his hand. I didn't losen my grip on him until a couple of minutes later and by then he was out of breath from my constricting arms. I had missed him so much, I'm sure he could slightly suffocate for a minute for the sake of a hug. A smile grew across my face as my dad filled me in on what he had been up to. He put a strong emphasis on how he got rid of the bats again, of course I thanked him for being so brave and helping us. My dad's life is pretty simple, which doesn't satisfy an extraordinary person like him, so when crazy things happen he never lets them go. However he did give us a huge advantage in the war so he deserves bragging rights. We chat for a while when I finally get round to asking him about what he's doing here.  
"Well the strangest thing happened MK! I was in the study watching the cameras for any sign of you and a tiny girl flashed across the screen. I thought it was you and I ran to the camera's location, but when I got there I couldn't see anyone. Then a strong wind dragged me to the ground and when I got up I was this size! Can you believe it? It's incredible!" He looked at himself as if covered in pure magic. I remembered how freaked out I was when I got transformed and here is my dad, not confused but fascinated. Eventually I had to get around to what he needed to know. About how I could never come back home permanently. To my surprise he took it very well, I think he was just relieved I was alive. Also I had a small suspicion he was happy to have a willing Moonhavian test subject.  
Unfortunately we didn't have much more time before he grew back to his normal size and stomped away. Okay I will give Ronin and Nod this, it was pretty funny.

* * *

The sun was rising quickly in the sky. This meant I didn't have much time at all to get to the Victory Ceremony. Without further delay I hopped on a bird outside the palace and flew to the Temple. All the rubble and fallen trees had gone leaving the meadow clean and fresh. The river trickled lazily along it's course and you wouldn't have been able to tell that a war took place here. Except for one thing. The Temple hadn't been fully repaired yet, the stone walls had large chunks missing and many plants were in the process of healing from rot. Otherwise it was one of the most serene sight I had ever seen. The people of Moonhaven sat on lily pads before the small section of rock in front of the temple, each holding lanterns with a small flame flickering within. Queen Tara stood poised at the front with Ronin next to her, as he saw me flying overhead he waved me down. I landed gracefully next to him on the rock island in front of all the people. A silence loomed over the people suspended on lily pads as they stared at the eight figures in front of them. Tara then took this as her cue to start the ceremony. I hardly ever cry, but it was hard to keep the tears back as she talked about fallen leafmen and their undying loyalty. Here I was getting all the glory when the real heroes where dead, at least we are showing our thanks. The dead were named and cries of pain or gasps of shock bounced off the water below from the audience. I didn't know them, but as detached as I am to them I still felt a tug in my heart. My empathy was strong and only intensified when I saw the grief-stricken faces. All of a sudden each of their faces flashed into Nod's and my dad's, I was seeing their reaction to my name being called out and I couldn't stand it. Abruptly, I threw my head to the side to avoid eye contact. A couple of tears disobeyed me and ran down my face, swiftly my sleeve was wiping them away. It felt wrong to cry, I didn't know them so surely the tears belonged to the families - not me.

* * *

After about half an hour of awkwardly wiping illegal tears away Tara began to call up the heroes of the battle. All together there were six of us including myself, which to my annoyance meant I couldn't hide behind anyone. We stood in a line parallel to the audience whilst Tara and Ronin presented a medal to us one by one. Ronin was wearing a medal himself which he must have gained from a previous battle, it was gold with tinges of red and orange that accentuated the engraved curling flames. I recognised it instantly, the battle where Nod's parents died. Then it occurred to me, how many people did he lose in that war? How many people that he loved were taken from him in that awful fire? All I know is he must have sacrificed a lot to win that medal. It was only when my mind returned to the ceremony that I realised who was up here with me. Grub was first in line looking insanely proud of the shiny silver circle on his chest, then followed a tall blonde leafman named Riley who I actually remembered from battle - he was the first leafman to get over the broken tree and to come to our aid. Third in line was a black-haired slight woman, called Raven, with a small scar on her chin, like Riley's her face wasn't new to me, I remember her saying hi to Nod once. Speak of the devil, fourth in line was Nod, fidgeting with something in his fist. I couldn't quite make it out but whatever it was didn't hold my attention for more than a few seconds, as the person to my right, a brown-haired guy called Kai, was getting his medal bestowed on him. That means I was next. I have never been one for attention, so this was way out of my comfort zone! Just as Tara had every other hero she introduced me only I had added cringeyness.  
"Finally, MK. I know how much you love being centre of attention so we are going to spend extra time on you! This war couldn't have been won without you, Moonhaven wouldn't be standing here today and many more, including myself, wouldn't be alive. A hero isn't measured by the strength of their sword, but by the courage in their heart. You have earned this more than anyone. Here is your Medal of Valour." Instead of Ronin handing the medal to Tara he gave it to Dahlia, who had drifted over on her lily pad. She skipped over to me and I knelt. She draped the heavy medal over my head and hugged me with such enthusiasm it nearly knocked me over, before she left she whispered into my ear.  
"Thank you for saving my life, you're like the sister I never had!" I giggled to show my happiness at her comment and resumed my proud posture.

* * *

This medal adorning my chest seemed pointless to me. Maybe even unfair. Everyone had acted with outstanding courage. Whether it was to say that last goodbye to their loved one not knowing if they would return; or having to explain to a child why their father would never come home; or even to fight and not flee from the cruel faces of the enemy. The degree of our bravery only depended on the situation. My situation demanded every ounce of my being to keep going and not falter in my purpose. Everyone had been brave, but they didn't have the opportunity to show it to it's full extent. Although I'm pretty sure no one would choose to take that opportunity no matter the glory. My fingers lifted the silver plate off my skin so I could study it. Like Ronin's fire medal a picture had been carved, which told the story of the battle. Instantly my cheeks turned a violent shade of red as heat flooded to them. _I_ was on the medal. Thanks Tara I thought silently. The medal was double-sided, on one side was an image of a leafman (who looked remarkably like Nod) riding a hummingbird whilst holding a sword in mid swing. Green accented the figure's uniform and along with red it highlighted the bird's feathers. On the reverse side was a woman with one knee on the ground, arms crossed in a defensive fashion and a bright white stone embedded in the centre of her chest. I knew it was me from the bright red that coloured the woman's hair, it contrasted with the golden armour making it even more visible. The detail in the medal amazed me, in one way I was happy to wear such a masterpiece, however I still felt unworthy.

* * *

The victory celebration was a lot more formal than I anticipated, we were carried to the event in the Queen's carriage suspended in the air by countless birds. For some reason, Nod stayed at the other end of the carriage and for the life of me I couldn't figure out why. I hadn't seen him all day, but nothing had changed since then - how could it if we haven't talked? As soon as I stepped on solid ground, grateful citizens engulfed us. Their voices all merged into one and my replies limited to how much of them I understood. Around me was the familiar forest, leaves fluttered in the mild breeze whilst people enjoyed the celebration. The people soon dispersed from us, allowing us freedom. Before I could even catch my breath, I felt a sudden constriction in my torso. I didn't recognise them by their voice, I knew their identity well before that. It was clear when I felt two pairs of arms squeezing me.  
"MK, I'm so glad you're alive!" Nim Galuu said when he released me.  
"Yeah I'm glad I'm alive too! It's good to see you Nim, how's the tree?" I replied.  
"Well, the scrolls had to be changed to make sure they were right - for the first time I'd like to point out." He seemed perplexed about this topic and honestly I think everyone except Tara is still confused about how I am walking about.  
"There's a first time for everything Nim, but sorry for causing so much complication!"  
"Don't worry, I'd rather have to rearrange my tree than you be dead."  
I had only met Nim on a few occasions, but I always knew when he was being sincere or not. I wish this power applied to everyone.

* * *

Honestly, parties aren't my scene. So when I saw Nod escaping our small clearing into the canopy of trees I didn't hesitate to follow him. He swiftly pressed on and after a while it became difficult to keep up with his urgent pace. Luckily, my stamina lasted just long enough to see Nod reach his destination because if I missed that I would have been clueless about where he went. He saw a tree, very old by the looks of things, and hopped on a low-lying branch. After that my eyes couldn't compete with his progress up the limbs. Once I was satisfied he had stopped hopping like a frog, I began the ascent myself. My first jump was so pathetically low I pretended it was only a warm up jump, my next one was far too high and I sailed over the branch that had been my target, at the last moment I reached out for the branch and managed to catch it leaving me dangling helplessly. Hauling myself up was the easy part, I still had about six branches to reach Nod. I really wish my PE class did a lesson on tree jumping, but it must violate about twenty health and safety rules. It took longer than I expected but I made it, the climb certainly wasn't as effortless as Nod had made it seem. The branch in question had a structure built on it with the support of other nearby branches. I guess it was a tree house considering it's location, however it certainly didn't look like the ones we have back home. Thick leaves strung from twigs provided shelter and privacy, vines of blossoms grew around the twigs beautifully and a wooden spiral stair case protruding from the tree trunk allowed access to a dainty platform above. My hunch was that Nod was inside. I followed my gut instincts and as I thought came face to face with a nervous Nod. Inside was lit up with about a hundred jars of fireflies, dew droplets were strung on thread hanging from the ceiling and red and white rose petals covered the entire floor - to the extent where the wood was hidden from view. Light dappled across his face innocently, I glimpsed at the sides of this place to see what looked like diamonds suspended in mid-air creating spots of rainbow light. How much effort had Nod made to make this place look so exquisite? I was well and truly speechless. I trampled over the petals to get to Nod. For the first time in our relationship I couldn't read his expression or fathom a reasonable explanation for all this. He span round to retrieve a bouquet of white and red roses tied with a gold ribbon, it was as if I could sense the magic because immediately I knew they were from my sanctuary. I gave him a quizzical look and in return he took both of my hands in his.  
"I don't really know how to start this so I'm just going to go for it."  
There was a brief pause while he gained the courage to tell me what he wanted to, this alerted me to how important this was to him. He took a long sigh and began his speech as I hung on to every word.  
"No one has changed my life more than you. You gave me the new start I was desperate to find. I used to be constantly running from my past, living without a purpose and never caring for anyone as I had no one left to love. Now when I look back, that wasn't living - it was surviving. My words can't even come close to expressing my love for you. At the very least, your beauty is enchanting, your smile lights up every fiber of my being and your heart holds more compassion than anyone could imagine. I could live a thousand lifetimes and still never be deserving of such an angel. I take back what I said about you not belonging, you belong by my side and I wouldn't have it any other way."  
His hands slip from mine and present a stunning silver ring, he smoothly slid down on to one knee and I couldn't help but gasp in astonishment.  
"I can think of no better way to spend the rest of my life than with you, I know there will be rough times but I want to argue with you to make this work no matter what. I am truly, deeply, madly and eternally in love with you, so please, will you marry me Mary Katherine?"  
My hands pressed against my mouth in amazement, it was a struggle to form words as my speech knew it couldn't contend with Nod's eloquence. Instead I emitted an exasperated yes as a smile grew up to my eyes. I watched the ring slide on my finger easily. One flash of Nod's elated smile was the last thing I saw before he pulled me into the most passionate, enticing and heated kiss of my existence. I was engaged to the love of my life. I had him all to myself. Oh this will be fun. The sky grew dark and the stars began to emerge and flicker in the cobalt sky. Nod lead me to a bed waiting for us and we lay down wrapped in each other's embrace. He got one last sentence in before I permanently occupied his lips for the rest of the night.  
"You're all mine now, lets spend the night here."

* * *

This was supposed to be the last chapter, however I have some ideas that would be pretty cool. But I don't know if the story needs finishing so please let me know what you think. Please review!


	13. Change in Plans

Last night my heart didn't stop racing. Every second I lunged into a new world of intense devotion and raging heat. His lips caressed mine and when he pulled away I craved him even more. My chest grew and collapsed with my pounding heart, I felt I could hardly contain it. Being with Nod forever was all I had ever wanted since I met him and now it was a reality it seemed overwhelming. I knew physically I couldn't keep this up, sooner or later my heart would burst out to meet it's partner. That's when he clung his hands to my waist and pulled me beside him, I could feel his warm breath showering my neck.  
"That's enough for tonight, I'm clearly too sexy for you to handle." He whispered in a cocky voice behind my ear.  
"Dream on leafboy!" But I wasn't very convincing considering I was panting heavily.  
"It's okay, we have forever, right?"  
"Right."  
We both lay down on the bed, his arms wrapped around me and he would occasionally kiss my forehead softly. The world became hazy as I drifted into a dreamless sleep, who needs dreams when reality can't get any better? Nod's hand woke me up, it had traced my figure and when I was close enough to consciousness the touch made me long to see him. His eyes trained on my lips, but once my eyes flickered open his gaze darted to mine. Without warning he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine and pushed a stray hair from my sleepy eyes. This was my idea of heaven. If I could I would have lived in that moment forever.

* * *

The morning air attacked me as I stepped outside Nod's hideout. I saw Nod whistle and his bird obediently answered his call in seconds. Chirpy and eager, the bird frantically hopped on the spot ready for flight. The air was thick with mist and grey clouds smudged the blue sky. We rose into the air and darted off to the palace. As embarrassing as it was I couldn't keep the smile off my face, at least Nod had his back to me so couldn't see my deranged expression. Once we landed we followed the path back to the palace - Nod had kidnapped me long enough. Hands entwined, huge grins and random giggling alerted everyone we passed to our engagement. Soon people flooded to us to ask about the wedding preparations. Where will it be? What style of dress? What colour scheme? The sheer amount of decisions they expected me to have made overnight for my wedding was insane. The idea of marrying Nod hadn't sunk in just yet, nevermind whether the flowers are purple or blue! As I scanned the hysteric mob looking for an exit I came across an infuriated pair of raised eyeballs. Mub was glaring at Nod with vexation. He managed to slime his way through to us and began squaring up to Nod, in one way I was grateful because the crowd soon dispersed. Eventually I managed to turn Mub's attention on me, since he was much less likely to eat me than he was Nod.  
"Listen babe, if you marry him your life will suck. Stick with me - I know how to show you a good time." Mub said as he slid over to me with his eyes inches from mine. Creepy.  
"Ha! Stick to your own species slug brain she's way out of your league."  
"Nod, you're not helping. Shut up and let a professional handle this!" I whispered to him quietly.  
"Listen Mub, I'm sorry but I could never go out with you. I would be constantly worried about all the other people checking you out!" I tried to look sincere but I was dying of supressed laughter.  
"I will hold back all the other chicks for you babydoll." Seeing a snail wink is the funniest thing I think I have ever saw and my body pulsed with laughter trying to escape.  
"No Mub that's okay. Besides I'm not a snail, I'm sure there are loads of single snails in Moonhaven desperate to meet a guy like you." Great. Now I'm setting up for snails.  
"Come on MK you know you want a bit of this." He began to wiggle around and get uncomfortably close before Nod gave a small warning cough.  
"Dude that's my fiancée whether you like it or not!" Nod was so funny when he got all alpha male.  
"You wouldn't like being tied down Mub, I couldn't keep you all to myself - it's not fair on all the girl snails." Luckily my sarcasm went unnoticed, he kissed my hand and left. Nod looked far too happy with this outcome as I had prevented him from being covered in snail slime - so I wiped the hand that Mub kissed on his face as compensation.

* * *

We hurried to the palace and got there just in time. Ronin flashed a smile when he saw us land and then put on a fake angry voice.  
"MK I'm afraid I'm going to have to drag you away from loverboy." He ordered.  
"Sorry Ronin, we lost track of time." Nod seemed sincerely apologetic though.  
"That's enough, I don't even want to know what you two were up to. MK I'm going to show you the ropes of being an aviation trainer, you ready?" Ronin asked.  
"As I'll ever be!" I replied quickly.  
Ronin led me towards two birds anxiously waiting for us, each looked bright and alert. He pointed out which was my bird and I nervously walked over to it. I know it's stupid but I had no idea if it would bite me. Can birds bite? Those beaks look pretty sharp to me. But I've took on Mandrake I'm pretty sure I can manage a hummingbird. After carefully approaching the bird I placed my hand on it's head, it's eyes darted to mine and apparently seemed to like me as it let me stroke it. Ronin told me her name was Acira, coincidentally meaning fast. Well, if I was going to have a bird I was glad it was this one. Ronin took off and I followed swiftly, a couple of times I overtook him but then I realised I was clueless about where we were going so had to fall behind again - much to Acira's annoyance since she wanted to go as fast as her little wings would let her. A short flight later and we perched on a tree covered in wooden boxes with elaborate gold paintings on, balanced on the largest branch was a platform, a spiral staircase started at the platform around the trunk leading up to a large wooden building. Predictably, we landed on the platform and watched as out birds flew up into a box in the maze of branches and twigs. We climbed up the staircase and entered the building. Inside was a pit for a fire, some chairs around it and hundreds of saddles and reigns decorated the walls. Ronin then went on to give me the VIP tour, explaining about what my duties were and when is best to train the birds. By the sounds of things I had a huge task on my hands since all the new hummingbirds would come to me to make them suitable for the flyers. Great. Responsibility. I really hate that word. One thing I did find interesting was what I had the rest of the day to do. Each leafman who owned a bird has a box on this tree. The box is where their bird sleeps and to help the birds distinguish between different boxes they choose a painting to go on it, the artists then paint their creation. Naturally, I zoomed straight for Nod's when Ronin pointed it out. However, when I found it I was pleasantly surprised. Different kinds of grain and fruit decorated the edges and small leafmen on birds soared in the wooden sky. I guessed it was a tribute to his mother and father. The picture was mesmerizing, then again, looking around everyone's was magnificent. I had to think of something good. Soon an idea was forming in my head and as it was I was describing it to a flower girl whilst she drew it. I decided on roses to outline the edge (to remind me of my sanctuary) and little birds flying about, not hummingbirds but like the little bird Nod first rode when I met him - this was so I could incorporate him into my box. Once she had everything she needed I set off back to Moonhaven, desperate to see Nod.

* * *

At first I thought Nod was standing at the palace steps waiting for me, then I noticed he wasn't alone when I flew in closer. In fact he was ordering two leafmen about who each carried two large bags. It took me a lot longer than it should have to realise that it was my stuff they were heaving out of the palace.  
"Wait! What? Have I been evicted?" I began to panic, had there been some secret bill I had forgotten to pay? Instantly Nod began to laugh at my comment.  
"No you bird brain, I'm just moving your stuff into mine. Afterall we'll be married soon so I suppose I'll have to get used to sharing my bed."  
"Hey! When we get married I want another nickname that's not bird brain!"  
"Fine, how about my beloved." I burst out in a fit of laughter and he joins in.  
"I can't imagine you saying that for a second. I would settle for MK."  
He clamped my arm and reached over to kiss me before I could object (as if I would anyway) and took my hand as he instructed the leafmen where to take the bags. My feet had turned to follow Nod but were quickly stopped. A woman dressed in pale green with a pink blossom for hair grabbed my shoulders and twisted me around to face her. She then kissed me on each cheek before releasing a loud mouse like squeak, which my ears couldn't register since it seemed like a note only a dog could hear, before pulling me away from Nod. I flashed him a confused expression as the doors of the palace closed in front of me, he returned a wry smile.

* * *

The palace was bustling with flower people, each carrying a ridiculously large objects, one had a display of exotic flowers larger than a baby elephant and another supported a seven tier white cake. I obediently followed the woman into a room where a desk with two chairs facing each other waited for us. What on earth was going on? I recalled my latest actions to see if anything would have caused trouble and required a telling off, but nothing came to mind. Once we sat down, the woman stared at me intently, as if memorizing every feature that I possessed.  
"Hello Mary Katherine, I'm Ariella." Two things sprang to mind about this woman, one her voice was extremely high-pitched and two she made very extravagant hand gestures when she spoke (I suspected that this reflected her personality).  
"Urm, nice to meet you. So why do you need me?"  
"I am your wedding advisor. Your big day is in two days darling! We must straighten out all the preparations for you and Ned."  
"Actually, It's Nod. But wait, wedding take months, years even to plan. He only proposed last night, how can the wedding happen in only two days?" She giggled in reply and spent the next hour lecturing me about the importance of achieving the perfect wedding. To be honest I couldn't care less about the wedding as long as I became Nod's wife at the end. However, a part of me started to panic, reservations that I never knew I had began to bubble up. When I realised how ridiculous I was being I supressed those feelings quickly. My whole body had fallen asleep during Ariella's marriage bombardment, so when she went to escort me out I stumbled and fell flat on my face. I hopped up quickly and tried to extinguish my flaming cheeks whilst Ariella stood shaking her head, repeating _tut tut_. As we walked all she talked about was how I needed whipping up into elegant bride material. I desperately wanted to ditch her but she clung her arm to mine. She clearly has no idea what personal space means. Throughout the rest of the day Ariella conjured up countless flower displays and cakes and dresses, eventually boring me to the point where I could no longer contain my thoughts.  
"Look, I really appreciate everything you are doing for me but I wasn't expecting to have the wedding until sometime next year. I don't feel ready after everything that's happened in the last couple of weeks." I choke up at the end but at least it masks the real reason behind my doubts.  
"Oh darling, here in Moonhaven weddings usually happen the next day. Weddings are a sacred ceremony that must happen as soon as possible, so the couple can move in together. The only reason yours is so late is because Queen Tara asked for me to delay it since it doesn't follow normal stomper tradition." She tapped my cheek sarcastically and carried on debating between red or pink flowers. Reluctantly I tried on sixteen wedding dresses and picked the simplest one, and chose red as my colour scheme. But that was the end of my cooperation, I walked out into the brisk night air dying to spend another night with Nod.

* * *

It took an hour of wandering about aimlessly to realise I had no idea of where Nod lived. I thought I would be able to ask a leafman for directions but I encountered no one on my travels. I had to resort to returning to the palace, luckily Tara sat on the steps watching the stars in awe. She greeted me and invited me to join her, the step was cold to the touch and sent shivers through my body when I sat down, we talked about stars for a while and then I got to the point. It was really embarrassing to admit but I knew Tara wouldn't judge me, she never had before so why would she start now? I got my answer and hopped on my bird to the far corner of Moonhaven. Apparently each leafman gets a house when they enlist, the higher your rank the more luxurious the house and these are the ones located at the edge of Moonhaven. I flew over way past the Temple until it opened out into a larger meadow enclosed by six small trees (small for a human as it would have been the same size as an average person). Lanterns hung from vines strung around the meadow and in the trees providing light to meadow. It looked beautiful from the sky and I couldn't wait to live here with Nod. The bird followed my command as we headed for the golden 4 glinting in the moonlight. There was no other way to describe the tree homes than luxurious tree houses. The wooden house used the tree to it's advantage, spanning through the branches. Balconies emerged from the leaf canopy, light flickered through hidden windows and a platform for birds clearly showed at the top of the tree. Typical Nod. I landed and used the spiral staircase surrounding the trunk to get to the front door. Lanterns hung either side illuminating the deep wood that forms the structure. Somehow I had never imagined Nod in a fancy place like this, although at the same time I had also exactly imagined Nod in a tree house like this- especially since it had somewhere for him to fly quickly to and from. I knocked a couple of times but no one answered. Instantly the door brought on a new worry. How was I getting in if Nod wasn't in? He didn't give me a key. Great, locked out on my first night. With one last forceful knock the door slightly moved. It had been open this whole time. Another thing to add to MK's most stupid moments list - at least no one saw this one. The inside was cozier than I had imagined. A fire blazed happily in the front room in a ornate fireplace lined with metal, all the furnishings were white and carefully placed windows revealed the full scene of Moonhaven. I could see myself being very happy here. I passed through intricate wooden door accented with gold until I found a staircase leading up into the unknown. Without hesitation I climbed up and reached the upper floor, on this floor two unused bedrooms were kept along with what I thought was a bathroom, a patio and another living area. More stairs led up to what I presumed was the bedroom, I quickly walked up and turned speechless. The master bedroom stoof before me, again all white furnishings but the size of it was incredible for a bedroom. It led on to a huge wrap around balcony that had a perfect view of the stars. My only thought was, wow.

* * *

It took a while for me to notice the carefully folded note lying on the bed sheets. I was happy to find it since it explained Nod's absence and put my mind to rest, however my heart complained in disappointment. My eyes eagerly read his words on the paper.  
_My beloved,_  
_I'm sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye, I really wish I could be there. The leafman urgently need to round-up the remaining boggans. Don't worry I'll make sure I'm home before our wedding. Try not to die at the hands of Ariella. _  
_Nod x_  
Even in a note he could make me laugh with that nickname. I sunk into the bed which welcomed my unfamiliar body. As the sheets enveloped me I made myself accept that Nod would be okay, this was his thing, he always came back in one piece. Besides he had Ronin, who out of everyone, knew how to kick boggan butt.

* * *

My night was spent tossing and turning as sleep evaded me. At some ridiculous hour in the morning I gave up trying and decided to go for a flight. My bird landed happily when I called and we set off, unaware of where we might end up. Her wings sliced through the morning sky as we soared through the sunrise. At least this was a distraction, something which I needed more than anything, to prevent Nod or the wedding coming to mind. Lately, I have had thoughts. Selfish thoughts. Whether or not marrying Nod was right for me. But when these types of doubts came up I made myself recite everything that I was certain of.  
I am Mary Katherine, I was a stomper and now I am a Jinn. I can't go back to my dad for long, so Moonhaven is now my home. Nod is and forever will be the love of my life. In two days I will marry him and I want nothing else more in the world. Any doubts I have are only because I miss my father. No other reason. Period.  
Every time when I said that last line, I stuttered. I knew why, but I never let myself think about it. There were other reasons I had doubts, bigger reasons than missing my father. To even think them seemed like I was betraying Nod so I didn't dare linger on them.  
Ronin had instructed me that I wasn't to work until after the wedding, since it would be a huge event and I would be needed to organise it. If I'm honest, I was dreading another encounter with Ariella. I suppose if she wasn't my wedding planner, she would be one of the people I gave a polite hello to and walked right past. The day dragged along and so was I. Ariella constantly had a vice like grip on my arm to weave me in between the parade of flower girls presenting various wedding must haves. By the end of the day I'm exhausted and more frantic about my decision to marry Nod. Push it down MK. Don't think about it. You want this.

* * *

The sun had set over the house, stars twinkled to welcome me as I landed on the platform. Inside, the place seemed empty due to the darkness that loomed. Carefully I lit each lantern along with the fire, then settled down for another restless night. One thing I could look forward to though, seeing Nod tomorrow. Maybe then all my doubts would vanish into thin air. After all, they only started properly until he's gone off on his leafman mission. Unfortunately, when I woke up there was no sign of Nod, or even that he'd been here. There they come again. The doubts. Shut them out. Before I had time to have a mental breakdown, a flurry of flower girls walked in and began to work on my make up and hair. Their hands worked furiously and soon I was staring at a radiant woman with red hair wearing a white dress in the mirror. That was when I realised how much I had grown up during my time here. My dress was silk, pure white in colour and floor length. It had a small trail and a red ribbon around the waist which separated the white lace from the white silk. Silver embroidery in the shape of flowers lined the top and bottom of the dress with the occasional silver stone. My veil was magnificent, falling to the small of my back from my bun. Against my will I had been forced to wear a tiara, it was simple as tiaras go - which was my compensation. It looked like vines intertwining with blossoms, made of what I guessed was diamonds. The ceremony was set to take place outside the temple but I had to walk across the river on lily pads to get to the little stone platform before it. Tara told me it was tradition, to make the bride feel like a Queen, she also told me it was easy and she would make sure I didn't fall in the water. That's easy for her to say, she doesn't know how clumsy I am!

* * *

Since I got there a little earlier than planned Ariella told me to stand at the other end of the river (concealed by the foliage) and wait for her signal to walk up to Nod. I managed to entertain myself for a while by fiddling with my red rose bouquet. My legs became restless and actually wanted to walk down the lily pad isle in the water. I released my inner spy and peered through a gap in the leaves. Everyone in Moonhaven was waiting. Tara, Ariella and a regal flower woman dressed in a gold dress with a waterlily emblazoned on the front (I guessed that she's doing the ceremony) all stood talking anxiously. I couldn't hear them but Ariella and her huge hand gestures suggested something horrible had happened. Then it hit me. Almost everyone in Moonhaven was waiting. The leafmen however weren't, because they weren't here. That included Ronin and the groom, Nod. The only person I wanted here with me. I ignored all my earlier apprehensions about crossing the river and darted across it. How I ran in those heels I have no idea but adrenaline took over.  
"Shouldn't we have started by now? Where's Nod?" I said.  
"Urm, I don't know why but the leafmen haven't returned from their mission." Tara herself looked worried and I knew I wasn't the only one with someone I love missing in action.  
"I'm going after them, please don't try and stop me." Ariella reacted as if I had sworn in front of a child.  
"You're the bride? You can't go on a dangerous man hunt on your wedding day!" She added a gasp of horror for affect.  
"If I don't go Ariella I don't think there will be a wedding!"  
"I will gather the remaining leafmen and accompany you." I was so relieved Tara wasn't objecting to this, clearly she was worrying about Ronin just as much as I was Nod.  
"Oh please, at least take the gown off! What if you get mud on it?" Ariella actually looked like she was about to faint, she was definitely a couple of shades paler than the rest of us.  
"I'll try but I can't promise anything!" I sarcastically kissed her on each of her cheeks and jumped on the nearest bird.

* * *

We flew in a large group, Tara on the back of my bird surrounded by the remaining twenty leafmen. Tara reflected exactly how I felt. Determined, perplexed and brimming with nervousness. One more negative emotion plagued me. Vexation. I hate attention and I looked like an idiot being stood up at the altar of a huge wedding I didn't even want! I promised myself there and then that whoever caused Nod to miss our wedding, I would inflict serious pain on. After a long flight we arrived at the entrance Mandrake's former lair. Bad memories assaulted my mind. The last time I was here, I was attempting to rescue Mub and Grub along with the bud Tara entrusted to me. That seemed like years ago now, but, in reality, it had only been about 4 months. Cautiously, we landed. Leafmen quickly formed defensive positions all around us, brandishing weapons of all sorts. I knew if the leafmen had come here, they would be down below.

* * *

Poised for the jump down, I waited for my signal to dive into the abyss. All the leafmen had gone before me and Tara had just made the jump herself. A reassuring yell told me I could come down. For a short time it was like I'm suspended in air, in time even. Watching as I delved deeper into the darkness. Just as I was about to hit the stone ground a leafman jumped out and caught me. I thanked him and got up to scan the surroundings. Large pillars of stone prevented the rock from collapsing in, cobwebs decorated the walls along with several exits leading to unknown passage ways. Something small caught my eye instantly. My engagement ring. I had never really studied it before, it was so beautiful even in the darkest of places. The ring was silver, in the shape of a vine with a few leaves branching off, at the front was a large rose studded with diamonds with a large stone (that glinted with all the colours of the rainbow) in the centre. This little object meant I was tied eternally to Nod, so he couldn't be dead.  
I took one nervous footstep into the black fog and suddenly yells of anger echoed around us. Instinctively, my eyes darted to the source of the noise. Several boggans came charging towards us.  
"So you are the bald-headed scum that captured my groom." I said calmly. They exchanged puzzled looks giving us a moment to prepare. This was just enough. Tara and I were positioned to run into the caverns behind us, to find the missing leafmen, whilst our guards would take down these filth.  
"Congratulations, you ruined my wedding day, so have fun getting your butts kicked leafman style!" As my last words hung in the air me and Tara ran into the nearest cavern, submerging ourselves in the maze of tunnels. Hopefully there would be a boggan left for me to punch when we returned with Nod, Ronin and the leafmen.

* * *

I loved writing the story and thanks to all the amazing reviews I decided to carry the story on. I hope you like it and thank you for reading.


	14. Secrets

The boggans didn't follow us. How could they when their attention had been adverted to the rampage of oncoming leafmen they were about to have the misfortune to fight. Battle cries echoed in the background from our soldiers, followed by several grunts, yells and thuds from the boggans. It was silly of me really, to think that all the evil in my world was obliterated so quickly. Of course there would be something else to delay my happily ever after. I just thought once I defeated Mandrake it would all be over, I had never anticipated further resistance. I feel a hollowness in the pit of my stomach, expanding into a void that sucks all my happy emotions in. It takes me a minute to realise what's causing this black hole inside me. But when I do, I notice it is directly linked to the reservations I've been having about marrying Nod. What if there's always some form of enemy to fight off? I know I wouldn't be allowed within a ten-mile radius of the danger due to Nod being so protective over me, so fighting alongside him is out of the question. The Final Stand was the last battle I will ever fight in if Nod has his way. All that leaves me is to wait anxiously to see if Nod has returned from another life threatening mission with the leafman army. Then my mind begins to spiral out of control, bombarding me with 'what if' scenarios. What if one day he never returns and I'm all alone this world I only love because of him? What if he becomes so focussed on killing the enemy he loses who himself in this purpose? The worst what if has haunted me from the moment The Final Stand began, what if he dies trying to protect me? Suddenly I'm back in the tunnel, running, Tara yelling things at me that I don't understand until she points at a ledge with two boggans on. They each hold a spear, trained on our moving figures. This threat doesn't worry me, because I know they won't hit us, not a chance. We are racing across the tunnel far too quickly for their amateur throws. As predicted they aim, throw and miss by half a meter behind us. What worries me however, is that if two were on that ledge, how many more will await us in this maze of unknown?

* * *

Tara is completely leading this rescue mission, I have no clue where we are or where the leafmen will be. Her face screams determination which comforts me, somehow I know she won't give up until she finds her men, or more specifically her man. Her longing for Ronin is just as deep as mine. Since this search began, my mind has never faltered in thinking Nod is alive. But now I am starting to question my theory. I have no idea of time, what I do know is my legs are complaining from overuse meaning we have been on the move for a while. This terrifies me. We have been through countless tunnels since the one where we met the boggans, with no sign of the leafmen. Unless we are going around in circles, I suggest to Tara that we are going in the wrong direction. We sit down on a couple of large boulders to figure this mess out. All together there were 22 leafmen sent on this mission (including Ronin and Nod), since we haven't come across any more boggans we decide to retrace our steps to where we found the two that tried to kill us with spears. Once we are walking back, trying to navigate the way back to that first long tunnel, I can't resist the urge to ask Tara about the thing worrying me most - which I can't resolve myself.  
"Tell me honestly, do you think they are alive?" My voice quivers during my question.  
"We may not have found them yet, but I hope so." Tara looks downcast, but just like me I know she won't give up until she finds them. Somehow I know we will find them, the real question is are they dead or alive?

* * *

The cave walls all look the same. Made of stone, laced in cobwebs and shining from the water that clings to it's surface. We pass wall after wall, go through tunnel after tunnel, still with no sign of our leafmen. At this point any little hint at their location would be a blessing. Eventually we come to a halt, realising we are getting no where. That's when I see it. The spear that hit the floor instead of puncturing me. I race forward and pick up the clue that we desperately needed. My eyes light up as I show Tara enthusiastically. Our original plan was to return to this tunnel and follow it back to the area that we arrived in, but the leafmen we came with are not there anymore. Several boggans lie lifeless on the ground as we tread carefully around them. Even though they have kidnapped the love of her life, she can't help but frown at the unnecessary loss of life. Me, however, am less noble and can't help thinking _that's what you get for ruining the happiest day of my life_. Although, I don't smile. As bitter as I am towards them, I wouldn't be happy about anyone dying - maybe except Mandrake. One boggan catches my attention, he seems the most jinn like, instantly his face begins to morph into Nod's. A gasp of horror escapes me and before I know it my two hands dart over my mouth and tears are streaming to the floor. Tara immediately understands the reason behind my distress, a tear falls down her own cheek which she makes no attempt to hide. I think it's to comfort me - to show it's okay feeling upset. After my hands cleared my eyes of water we scan the large cavern. Tunnel openings scattered all around the walls. We have no idea where to go, the odds of picking the right one are against us. If we don't pick the right one (which is highly likely) then we could get endlessly lost again. That's when an idea hits me.  
"When I was last here, there was a large open bit at the centre. It showed all the levels and I'm sure that would give us a better view. We could also try checking the place where Mub and Grub were held since that could be where all prisoners are kept."  
Right now, my idea was the best one we had.

* * *

Unfortunately, I had no idea how to get to it from the tunnels. So without further hesitation I whistled Acira, when she landed I jumped on and helped Tara climb gracefully up. It always amazed me how she was always so coordinated, no matter the situation. I circled the air above and sent my bird into a breakneck dive. At first, my passenger thought I was insane, for all she could see I was launching us straight into the ground at a perilous speed. To a person who had never seen this place before that's all they would see, but I had been here before - it is the place that still frequents my nightmares. I remember every detail of my last visit. My fears. My enemies. My exit. I remember Nod helping me through a hole in the roof, at the time it was our exit from a world of hell, now it is exactly what we need. The hole isn't very big, after all it was meant to let in a small shaft of air - not leafmen. Luckily, when Acira folded in her wings it was a comfortable fit. Tara may have screamed the duration of way down, but once we landed she seemed very happy with the result, we were standing in the centre of the underground lair with a full view of the different levels. Our original plan was to search the outskirts of the cavern, time-consuming but we didn't have an alternative. However, we didn't need to use that plan, as soon as we stepped on solid ground we heard loud yelling and bangs coming from a lower chamber.

* * *

Running. Panting harder than before. Eyes frantically trying to find the people causing the interruption in the eerie silence. This tunnel (like all the others) was unfamiliar to us, our only hope was to chase the noise and pray it led to the missing soldiers. Eventually, our stamina ran out. We leaned against the wall, heads hung in exhaustion as the sound of shouting rang in our ears. There was no mistaking it - the noise was definitely getting louder. Our steps were cautious for the remaining length of the tunnel. Suddenly, the tunnel walls widened until we stood at the edge of a giant cavern with a huge drop a few meters ahead. We exchanged one glance (one mixed with delight and horror) before we ran to the edge of the cliff. Well, we certainly found our missing leafmen. All the missing army stood at the bottom of the cliff emitting loud battle cries and screeches. Screeches? I knew they weren't jinn. So what was making the animal cries? Then I realised the leafmen weren't alone, about ten large shadowy creatures were attacking the soldiers with teeth and claws slashing ferociously. Several lay lifeless on the floor - some with their tails still twitching. That's when I recognised them. Rats. Disgusting, humongous grey rats. My mind couldn't piece together this battle. Nod had said he was only rounding up stray boggans - not leading a war against angry monsters. Surely he wouldn't lie to me just to stop me from getting worried about his safety? No. For whatever reason he was here, it wasn't originally planned. I had to get down there and help. Tara had the same idea, she whistled for Acira instantly and we flew down into the war zone adamant that we would find answers.

* * *

Leafmen looked at us in confusion at our arrival and instantly began to order us to the back wall for our protection. One concerned leafman ran over to a bruised Ronin (who was leading a company in taking down a charging rat) and told him of the situation. Immediately, Ronin hurried over to us. Weary Ronin approached us with a quizzical look, which quickly turned to seriousness.  
"Ronin, what is going on here?!" Tara asked with pleading eyes.  
"We chased a large group of boggans down here, well what we thought were boggans, and have been trapped down here ever since. There is only one tunnel out but these rats came and blocked it. Our birds couldn't hear us from all the way down here so we have fought these rats from the moment we stepped foot in this stinking pit!"  
"Wait, what did you mean by _what we thought were boggans_?" I asked.  
"Well, they looked like boggans until they took off their helmets and pelts, then they were just insects. We fought most the remaining boggans and the rest have either fled or been killed in the Final Stand so it looks like we have a new enemy." Ronin said the words I had feared most. _A new enemy_. Reservations flooded my mind. Of course, a new enemy to cause Nod to go into war. To risk his life. Nod! By the time I returned to reality from my world of doubt, Ronin and Tara were locked in a tight hug.  
"Ronin where is Nod?!" I screamed wildly scanning the battlefield for that one face.  
"He's alive MK, calm down. Listen you can't go out there it's far too dangerous, it's also very dangerous for me if I let you - Nod made me swear not to send you into battle again." To be honest I stopped listening to Ronin once he told me Nod was alive. My mind was buzzing trying to find a path into the heart of the fight. Once he stopped talking I launched sideways in trying to dart into battle, however Tara must have been a step ahead of me as she brought two roots from the ground to entwine around my legs. As I began to struggle against my bonds, Tara called Acira and without my consent placed me on the birds back behind her. We flew to the ledge and looked down at the raging fight below. The roots released me but it was far to late - I couldn't descend the cliff. I watched helplessly as Tara used her magic to aid the battle, taking down rats with roots exploding from the soil. Like a caged tiger I paced the edge with frustration eager to rejoin the outside world. That's when a set of arms enclosed around my chest and dragged me into the dark tunnels.

* * *

I filled the air with terror filled screams unaware of what was happening. One thing I did know, they weren't a friend because the grip they had on me was cutting off my air supply. Once my screaming died down I was alerted to other shrieks. Tara's cries for help. Immediately I began to yell her name causing a giant furry hand to clamp over my mouth. We were dragged through several small tunnels and once we reached the dimming daylight my kidnapper threw me on to the back of a large bird. I stopped struggling during the flight, as much as I wanted to escape the thought of falling to my death wasn't appealing. When we finally landed my struggling began relentlessly. Flailing arms and thrashing legs kept the kidnappers away for a few seconds before latching themselves on to me and heaving me inside a tree hollow. Tara landed next to me with a dramatic thud and instantly scrambled to find me.  
"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Tara shouted, her voice quivering in rage.  
"I'm surprised you haven't heard of me," The largest of them said as he stepped forward into the light. His face shocked me, I had never seen such an ugly toad in all my life. A gasp of shock escaped my lips earning a chuckle from the toad man.  
"I thought Ronin and Nod would have told you about me, after all they shouldn't keep secrets from you should they?" I began to snarl at him and forced my legs into the air, I had aimed for the toad but instead I got one of his accomplices. Oh well. One out of three down.  
"You're very violent girlie. Don't do that again, I don't want to knock you out. Restrain her." At his order a large furry creature lifted me into the air with a python like grasp on my waist.  
"I think it's time I introduce myself, I am Bufo. I've dealt with illegal betting all my life, but now I'm moving into the big money. Someone has put a very large price on your heads and I intend to claim it." Revealing his plan, typical evil villain. Immediately they tied us up and left.

* * *

So who was this person with a price on our heads? What had we done to deserve this? And most importantly, why hadn't Nod told me about Bufo? These were the questions I couldn't answer. A ray of moonlight lit up our hollow, bathed in the white light I could see Tara's face. It had lost all it's usual spark - now it was showing distraction.  
"It will be alright, we will find a way out." I said, but it was clear she wasn't listening.  
"I can't believe Ronin didn't tell me. We have been through far too much to keep things from each other, at least that's what I thought." So Tara was thinking the same as me. I thought she was focused on finding an escape plan but naturally her heart was invading her mind. During the silence I had come to two conclusions; one, Bufo was so insignificant they had never thought to tell us, and two, he was such a threat it was safer to keep it a secret. Either was possible. I had wriggled against the ropes that wrapped around me and noticed my wrists bleeding. Could this day get any better? Apparently yes. My eyes began to become heavy with exhaustion. I started a personal struggle within myself to keep them open with no success. Blinking was a huge challenge but there was no way I was letting myself become as vulnerable as sleep makes you in this situation. My eyes had closed together momentarily and it became impossible to open them again. My body gladly accepted defeat and lay still to enter sleep. Dreams evaded me tonight and nightmares flooded in to replace them. Every 'what if' scenario plagued my head. First Nod dying in battle and having to go on with my sorry existence, then him being corrupted by power and trying to kill me because I stopped him from killing Ronin and to top it all off Nod falling for another girl (that one was new to me).

* * *

The buzzing woke me up. Everything looked blurry, except the two insects hovering outside. Guarding us. From what? Surely the leafmen were still preoccupied. Tara herself had just woken up and gave me a concerned look. This was our last chance at escape and we both knew it. The tree was empty except for a few rocks which were carelessly discarded at the back. It was a long shot, like all my plans, but we were desperate. By the time I got to the pile of rocks I was bruised and aching from tossing myself around to get to this point. One sharp rock caught my eye and I quickly scraped the edge on the rope. Finally, the rope released me and I brought the rock over to Tara and released her. That's when my plan began to fail. We stood in a tree with no way down. The guards hadn't noticed our freedom yet, probably because they knew even if we broke free there was no way down apart from falling. If we just had a leaf we could parachute down. Yes, our desperation had hit a new low.  
"Hello ladies, planning a nice fall to your deaths?" Bufo asked in sarcasm.  
"Do us a favour and fall to yours?" I retorted.  
"So close and yet so far..." He clicked his fingers and the gruesome gang picked us up and threw us into a small section of log. Then it began to fly. Fly? Since when can logs fly? I looked through a small hole in the top of our log and saw two pigeon like birds carrying us. Carefully edging to the end of the wood I saw the horrifying drop down. My scream vibrated through the air as I crawled back to Tara. We sat clinging to one another for dear life as the log carried us to this mystery person who wants us dead. My heart physically flipped in fear. "Tara, what's going to happen to us?" I sounded almost like a child.  
"I don't know MK, but now would be a great time for the rescue attempt!"  
So there we were. Afraid. We soon hit solid ground we were immersed in darkness. The log began to tilt upwards forcing us to roll out, Tara looked very annoyed (probably because for the first time in her life she hadn't landed gracefully). They cut our bonds leaving us poised for attack, then two figures entered the room - I could only recognise one.  
"You surprised me Bufo, here is your reward." Said the mysterious stranger.  
"Pleasure doing business with you, I will deliver the note now." Bufo replied.  
A bird descended allowing the toad to climb on and he left. Every colourful swear crossed my mind towards him but it felt wrong to express them in front of Tara.  
"Finally, Tara. I have waited a long time for this." It was then I decided this voice definitely belonged to a male.  
"You took your time Tyron." Tara coolly replied. Wait she knew him?  
"You know I would wait forever for you my flower." He said sarcastically.  
"Let MK go, she has nothing to do with this." Surely Tara knew I wouldn't leave her.  
"Hmm, I'm going to have to say no dearest. I will just kill her to get Ronin even more annoyed."  
"WHAT HAVE I DONE AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I interrupted without thinking. You go MK. Make the crazy guy notice you more. The mysterious voice then stepped into the little light in the underground hideaway. His jet black hair blended into the darkness, the striking grey eyes trained on mine and a jagged scar running down the left half of his pale face. He walked closer and smiled at me, amused at my confusion.  
"It's a sweet story really. You see, I was the second in command of the leafman army. So naturally there was no one better to protect the Queen - except the General but he was already married. Before the bud bloomed the Queen at the time drew up an agreement for me to marry to the new Queen, what better way to protect my Queen and country?" At this sentence Tara gave a loud sarcastic sigh and Tyron gave an agitated snarl in retaliation before continuing his tale. "When Tara had been picked I decided not to tell her until I got to know her better. Over time she matured and our friendship grew, one day - when I thought was the perfect time - I showed her the agreement, she refused and that night ran away with Ronin. Determined to go through with my promise, I followed them. Tara claimed she was in love with a common leafman - Ronin - and vowed to marry him even if it meant she would no longer be Queen. I objected and Ronin felt the need to butt in. He was the idiot who gave me this scar. They went back to Moonhaven and said I was dangerous so they banished me, completely unfair!" Tara just stood slowly shaking her head whilst my mouth hung open. Who knew Tara had such an interesting - maybe slightly deadly - past?  
"Actually no, the agreement stated any high ranking-leafman, not you, I said I loved Ronin and couldn't marry you. Then you came at me with a sword and Ronin blocked it from killing me! So, go on. Get it over with."  
Tyron emitted a cold laugh, a laugh that sent shivers down my spine whilst slowly shaking his head to Tara. I had the feeling if he was going to kill us he would have done it by now, no, he intended to use us in some demented way.

* * *

Tied up. Hanging by my waist from a tree branch. How I got here? I can answer that in one word, Tyron. We were deep in the foliage, concealed by leaves with nothing but a long drop between us and the ground. To pass the time the villain always revealed their master plan, Tyron was no exception. He told us every detail. How Bufo left a note demanding Ronin came alone to save_ the Queen and the girl_, how he planned to fight him to the death and if he dare bring back up, cut our ropes and watch us fall to our deaths. He was such a cheerful person. So all that was left to do was to wait. Slowly, I struggled to get air. The rope was constricting me and soon I wouldn't be able to breathe anymore. However, little did I know this was Tyrone's plan. I was just about to pass out when Ronin exploded through the canopy, the gasp of shock allowed me to cling to consciousness a little longer. His bird landed on the branch that Tyrone was landing on and after Ronin took one look at Tara fighting for breath his face turned beyond livid. A few seconds later another leafman burst through the trees, Nod. Once he joined the branch too he stared at me in disbelief. For the first time since he left Moonhaven, I got a good look at him and Ronin. Through the vexation on their faces, their exhaustion showed which only intensified their current rage. They had a few small cuts and bruises but nothing big boys couldn't handle.  
"You better let my fiancée go before I inflict some serious pain!" Nod yelled.  
"Oh Ronin, you didn't come alone... You know what that means." Tyron then threw two swords into the air, slashing our ropes.  
Falling. Screaming. Certain death.

* * *

Don't worry I will update soon since this is a cliffhanger! Hope you like it and please review.


	15. Those We Love

This was the most surreal moment of my life. I was suspended in the air itself, but at the same time falling so quickly time paused since it couldn't catch up. The forest floor flashed into view and got closer and closer. All this time I was worried about Nod leaving me, when in fact I was leaving him. Then a promise crossed my mind, a promise that I couldn't control but I had still made. "Please don't do that to me again" Nod pleaded, "I promise." I replied. In my few remaining seconds, my eyes darted to Tara. Gracefully she fell, like a leaf falling from a tree, her white petal skirt fluttered in the opposing wind. Suddenly, she wasn't there anymore. Time had consumed her. I had no such luck. The problem with plummeting to your death is in those precious remaining seconds, your life really does flash before your eyes. Watching my mother die in the hospital after her car crash, taking the bud off Tara when she died, seeing my father charge off with bats on his tail, kissing Nod for the first time, preparing for the Final Stand, almost dying after Mandrake stabbed me, accepting Nod's proposal. All these things flickered in my mind, both easing and intensifying the pain. Unusually, the good things in my list made the pain worse since I would be leaving them behind, and the bad things made it easier since I would be reunited with my mum and leave behind all the bad memories (finally escaping the thoughts that caused so much emotional suffering). The ground was three meters away. Two. One. I braced myself for the impact but felt the soft feathers of a bird instead. Confused and uncoordinated I looked up to see Nod riding his bird. My hero. I sat up, wrapped my hands around his waist and whispered into his ear.  
"Thank you leafboy."  
"What is it with you and danger? You always seem to find it. Just try to stay safe now MK, we can't have the wedding without a bride!" His voice sounded relieved.  
"Or the groom."

* * *

We soared through the air swiftly, even the bird sensed the urgency. When we returned to the branch, Tyron and Ronin were ferociously throwing their swords at each other and Tara stood to the far side passed out. I don't know why she had blacked out - I guessed it was from the lack of air, which almost got me too. One false move and I knew Ronin would be dead. No sooner had the thought crossed my mind, did he lose his balance allowing the force from the clash of blades to make him fall to his back. Tyron's sword plunged down. It would have directly pierced his heart, if not for Nod's impeccable timing to intercept the attack. I ran over to Tara to see if I could revive her whilst Nod and Ronin fought together against Tyron. Tyron had obviously been training for this day ever since he was first defeated since he managed to keep the two leafmen from causing any injuries. Eventually, Tara rejoined us and didn't delay in using her powers to help. With a small flick of her wrist a parallel tree branch swung at Tyron, knocking him away. However, this tactic majorly backfired. Tyron was ready, when the branch returned to it's original place he used his concealed upper body strength to flip himself over back on his feet. On it's mission, a connecting branch to the moving one had swept up Ronin and Nod with it, firing them into the leaf canopy. I couldn't see them but I heard Nod cursing the branch - he wasn't used to getting beaten up, never mind by a tree. At least he was alive. Tyron began to advance on me and Tara. I knew what he was thinking, the only way he would get his revenge on Ronin was to eliminate Nod. He needed to distract Nod. How? It was sitting in front of him. Me. Tara and I broke into a run, we sprinted for the area Nod and Ronin landed, before we even got close Tyron leaped in front of us, grabbed my arm and used a dagger to set a deep cut in my forearm. Blood poured out of the wound. The pain was excruciating but tolerable for the meantime. Tara sent another branch our way, sweeping Tyron away just as we ducked. She examined my injury and wrapped a leaf around to slow the constant flow of blood, despite this my head was already getting dizzy and I had the feeling I might pass out soon.  
To our left we heard the fierce battle between Nod, Ronin and Tyron. Instantly, they all broke through to the branch above us, silver slicing the air. Usually, I'd never doubt that our men would win, but after their ongoing battle with the rats their keen senses had been dulled, instincts dramatically slower and strength quickly diminishing. A wave of blurriness washed over me and I slid down the tree trunk that my head was supported by. Tara caught me and re-positioned me on her shoulder so I could still see the fight. She no longer had the courage to help - the last failure shook her - so when ever a safe opportunity came she would help by sending small twigs flying at Tyron but he just shook the small impact off. I could feel myself slipping off into the darkness, only my willpower kept me awake for a few more moments.  
"Ronin I understand why you are fighting, after all you love Tara. But why are you leafman? I only want revenge on Ronin and Tara not you." Tyron asked, allowing the two leafmen to catch their breath. Nod seemed speechless - like he didn't know what to say (that's a first).  
"Many leaves one tree, I won't let Ronin fight alone."  
"You better promote this one, brave, noble and strong. Just like I was." Tyron said as he admired Nod. Should I be worried about him having a crush on my fiancé?  
"He is nothing like you." Ronin snarled as Tyron stared at Nod intently.  
"Wait, no. There's more isn't there. He has the same look you did when you challenged me all those years ago... Ah, the girl."  
"You might want to shut up before I make you!" Nod growled.  
"Haha, well then you may want to go to her before she dies." Nod's reaction was instant, he didn't believe it but the memories of me dying haunted his face. He flew at Tyron, with inflamed anger. Soon they stood battling at the end of the branch, one footstep away from a fatal drop. Ronin charged and the sword ran through Tyron's right thigh. His face grimaced in pain and then contorted into a grin.  
"Go ahead, murder an innocent warrior who did nothing but serve his Queen and Kingdom."  
"We both know that's false."  
It was clear Ronin wasn't going to kill Tyron since he was unarmed, and as he walked away, with his back turned, his body was shoved over the branch tumbling to the ground. It all happened so quickly even the universe struggled to keep up.

* * *

Nod dived after him but missed clasping Ronin's arm by inches, Tara whistled a bird hopped on and dove after Ronin. The distraction and distress caused chaos, Tyron seized this as an opportunity and lashed his blade at Nod. Luckily, Nod dodged protecting all the vital places however the blade pierced the skin under his right shoulder, a gasp of pain escaped his lips which I began to crawl towards despite my weak state.  
"Love is a curse my boy, it rejects those who wish to protect it and makes them suffer for it, don't be a fool like I was."  
At that Nod swung his sword causing a gash in Tyron's face, that would go nicely with the scar Ronin gave him. In a flash of green Ronin hopped off a bird and Tara landed at my side. Ronin (filled with renewed anger) threw his sword at Tyron, after a few intense minutes of combat they were on the very edge of the branch. Their sword collided and fell out of their hands, on to the forest floor far below. Tyron then punched Ronin in the face causing blood to slowly trickle from his nose. He then retaliated by slamming into his attacker sending Tyron over the edge. His shouting ended after a few seconds. Then he was silenced permanently. My vision was beyond hazy now but I could make out everyone's solemn and tired expressions. Three out of four of us had blood escaping so Tara lifted me on the bird flew while Ronin flew with Nod. We rushed to the Healing Pavilion and our wounds cleaned and wrapped in fresh bandages. That night everyone had been ordered to get a good nights rest. Everyone did. Except me. I tossed and turned all night long. One of my earlier doubts had grown inside me beyond control, meaning now I couldn't suppress it. Sadly, the more I thought about this doubt the more I realised it was true. Nod would always be in battle and at risk. One day I could wake up and be told he was dead. Killed by a new enemy. I had lost my mum and that was painful enough. I couldn't lose him. There was no way he would quit the leafmen - not even for me. So I am left with two options. One, make him choose between the army and me, but could I make him give it up? Two, leave Moonhaven and Nod, but could I make myself do that?

* * *

When the sun rays flooded through the window and blessed my face, I knew I needed to go somewhere quiet and think. Everyone else was still asleep on the white beds resting from their battle injuries as I crept silently out. I hopped on Acira and flew to my sanctuary. Even in late summer the place looked as magical as ever. Flowers glittered with frost. I sat on the edge of the pond gazing intently at the waterlilies to give me a few more seconds of serenity. She was so silent I didn't notice her until she began to talk giving me the fright of my life.  
"It's a perfect place to think things through."  
"Oh! What are you doing here Tara?"  
"I'm here to listen, it's the least I can do." I didn't want to drag her into my problems however she stared at me intently, leaving me no choice but to confess everything.  
"Lately I've been worrying about marrying Nod and after yesterday I realised all the doubts I had were true..." My voice trailed off at the end.  
"It's natural to have doubts before a wedding don't worry. As long as you don't doubt your feelings don't doubt your marriage." In that moment I had never been happier about confiding in Tara, her words were soothing my raging worry like water on a flame.  
"It's not my marriage or feelings that I'm doubting, it's if we will get a future together. When will all the fighting end?" The fire may have been extinguished, however smoke still lingered.  
"You may not believe it, but, the ancient scrolls tell of a time in the early years of Moonhaven, long before my ancestors, when the jinn lived in peace and harmony. There were no leafmen or evil. Our first Queen, Flora, lead us to prosperity and all those who succeeded her only added to the beauty Moonhaven thrived in. There were no need for warriors since we had no enemies, and no need for protection since there was no threat. They lived that way for hundreds of years until one of our own betrayed us. King Nemesae was a strong ruler, he wanted to stay king but it's law that we must pass on our powers after our time. He was forced to choose a bud which then chose his younger brother as his successor. Driven power mad and consumed with jealousy he left and created an army to kill the forest - the boggans - in a few years he launched an attack on Moonhaven, that's when my parents and many others died. Nemesae killed his brother and ever since magic has never returned to the male form. After that the leafmen needed to be assembled and we have been at war with them ever since. However, now we have defeated them we have a chance at peace again. It will all be okay MK, I'm sure of it." Pieces of the jigsaw were starting to click into place for me about Moonhaven's history.  
"Thanks Tara, I needed some sense knocking into me!"  
"If you asked Tyron earlier he would have gladly done the honours!" Laughter filled the air lifting the doubts from my burdened shoulders.

* * *

Naturally, Tara kept our conversation to herself, although to my dismay not everything was kept a secret. Ariella found out I completely destroyed my wedding dress on my rescue mission. When she saw me hand over the once beautiful white gown, she broke down sobbing whilst she stared in disbelief at the mud smudges, large jagged tears and massacred stitches. It took a little while for her to recover from her ordeal before she began making new wedding plans, luckily Tara stole me away a few minutes in. We walked just behind the old arena into a thicket of trees and into a circle consisting of the most beautiful small blue and white flowers that I had ever seen. Wait no. I had seen this place before. When I was younger than I can even remember. One time when my parents were fighting I wandered far into the woods and found this circle and sat in it until I was brave enough to return to the house. I wanted to go back but I could never seem to find it. Tara explained that she had placed magic on the flowers so when I stood in the centre (marked by a small rock concealed in the grass) I would turn back to my stomper state for a short while (even Tara didn't know how long it would last). In a final stern tone she warned me not to use it more than once a month before leaving me alone in the wilderness. It took a few nervous paces before I reached the rock causing magic to swirl intricately around me and once my eyes opened I was towering above the forest floor. Ozzy found me before I even got close to the threshold. He seemed frustrated that he couldn't lick my face so I lifted him up so he could drag his slobber coated tongue on my cheek. Yuk! Thankfully, he wasn't insulted when I wiped my face with my sleeve. When I reached the study in my house my dad was in his usual place, glued to his work desk creating a new imaginative armour. He had to do a double take on me but when he confirmed his daughter was standing a few meters away he gave me a big hug then quickly shuffled off to make me some tea. Something I had definitely missed in Moonhaven. We talked for hours about everything I had learned and his face lit up in fascination at my every word. Over the next three days we got along better than we ever have. To be honest I was sorry to go but I didn't have much of a choice. My body began to sparkle with flecks of glitter. Time was up. I said my rushed goodbyes promising I would come back soon and reached the garden just in time to transform back into my old self. It's funny, my human form seems the dream now - not my jinn size.

* * *

I didn't bother going back to the palace, I knew where he would be waiting for me. Acira landed on the platform gently and I tiptoed down the staircase, pushed open the front door and smiled at the nervous figure sat on the white couch. A long-awaited sigh of relief escaped his lips when he saw me in front of him.  
"I was beginning to think you weren't coming back!" He put my face in his hands and kissed me gently on the lips making me giggle at his eagerness.  
"I'm a big girl, I can manage a trip out of the forest sweetheart."  
"Okay I won't worry so much next time. By the way I have some great news that you're going to love." Oh no. "Ariella wants to see us about the wedding tomorrow."  
"TOMORROW?!" My mouth dropped open in shock.  
"Well we were supposed to get married five days ago honey, she has had time to plan everything and I mean everything." Nod seemed to delight in my complete confusion.  
"Alright but let me wear my armour, I'm afraid she might stab me after I destroyed my wedding dress."  
"Deal, come on let's get this over with."  
As predicted Ariella was at first annoyed at my carelessness with my dress but that soon diminished when she told me she had a replacement and I acted with elation to please her. I had already broken her heart - why do it again? This time none of the details were as decadent and I assumed Nod had something to do with it which I was very grateful for since this was what I had in mind. Simple. Elegant. Romantic. I still demanded red roses from my sanctuary but other than that everything was perfect. Jinn weddings work a little differently to the ones we have in the human world. There are no extra wedding party members - it focuses on only the couple and their undying love. The Queen conducts the ceremony and passes life magic on to the couple as a special blessing. They don't exchange rings or last names but kisses are still compulsory. If there wasn't so many people observing me I would have looked forward to it. The arrangements were all in place, even my dad was being magically transformed to attend the wedding. Tradition stated the couple must spend the night before apart, so Nod gave me a kiss goodbye and left me in the palace for the night. My old room remained unoccupied allowing me to stay there. It brought back so many memories - both good and bad. Somehow my mind had associated this room with waiting since that was all I ever seemed to do it in. Finally I lay my head on the pillow and drifted into a dreamless sleep - the best I've had in days. As I said goodnight to the world and let blackness consume me, my mind danced with excitement but it was quickly overwhelmed with my longing for sleep.

* * *

"Good morning sleepy head! Wake up! Today's the big day! Just to think, soon you will be married and dressed like the beautiful bride you are. Oh, how I love weddings." Ariella said as my eyes began to flutter open. "Come on, lots of work to do to get you ready to meet your groom!"

* * *

Sorry this took so long but I hope you enjoy it, there will be two more chapters after this - the wedding and the finale! Please review and thank you for following the story this far.


End file.
